A Dance Among Tigers
by Kowaba
Summary: Who would have thought Sting asking Minerva to simply invite Natsu over would turn into a single night where they would wind up knocking boots with Yukino? Certainly not Natsu. He was just in it for the ride. But who could honestly blame him for such an activity? Fairy Tail certainly wasn't forgiving.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dance Among the Tigers**

 ** _A/N:_** **You all saw this coming eventually, or did you? Anyways, I felt like Yukino and Minerva haven't really gotten much love on this site so I've decided to take matters into my own hands and make a lemon devoted to them. No need to thank me, just read and enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail**

"I swear officer, that's not mine." - **Proper Speech.**

' _Marian, close your eyes_! _.'_ \- **Thought.**

"Urahara Shoten, 7:26 a.m **.** " - **Setting.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Just a few weeks after the Tartaros incident..._

Outside Natsu's House, Saturday 1:52 a.m.

"You all know the mission. We get in there and retrieve Dragneel-san before he wakes up. I expect all of you to strike quick and silently so there is no room for failure! Do you understand?" Minerva Orlanda glared at the small group.

"Yes Minerva-sama..." Yukino, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus sighed, they absolutely detested being scolded by the superior female.

"Good. Now tell each of you tell me you're assignment." She said.

"Secure the entrance." Orga said.

"Bribe Happy-kun." Rufus followed.

"Incapacitate Natsu-kun." Rogue finished.

Minerva smirked contently before shifting her gaze over to the blushing Yukino. "What's wrong with you? Cold feet?" She asked.

"No!" Yukino shook her head as her blush slowly spread. "I-It's j-just that-t I've never..." She mumbled the last part.

The lady in control furrowed her brow and leaned closer. "What, Yukino? Darling, you're gonna have to speak louder than that." She addressed her coldly.

Unfortunately for Yukino, her blush managed to deepen even more. "... It's just I'm nervous about going into Natsu-sama's house." She answered while her hands were fidgeting with her jacket.

The Territory Mage sighed heavily as she crossed her arms under her enormous bust and pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand. "And why is that?" Minerva asked.

"B-B-Be-Because..." She sputtered with a possibly even deeper blush. She desperately looked around for some kind of savior in their small gathered groups but unfortunately found none. "... N-Natsu-sama's hot!" She blurted out causing most of the group widened their eyes in surprise.

Well most of them did...

"Of course he's hot!" Rogue stated. "He's a fire mage so duh!" He said.

Minerva wasted no time in slapping him upside the head for that little comment. "You idiot! That's not what she meant!" She whispered harshly while pounding him on the head.

Orga and Rufus snickered as they watched their mistress berate their friend. But soon the epic beatdown was over and Rogue slowly limped away towards the sole house in the woods. The two other males shrugged before following, leaving the girls behind to talk.

Once they were a safe distance away, Minerva smirked and gently elbowed Yukino in the boob. "So Dragneel huh?" She teased.

Yukino bowed her head as steam slowly rose off her face. "Please don't patronize me, Minerva-sama..." She pleaded.

"Oh get over it you big baby! So what you have a crush on the pink haired idiot?" Minerva asked while throwing her arm over the light haired and leaned close to her ear. "But I honestly don't blame you, he sure is a cutie!" She whispered.

"Minerva-sama~" Yukino whined.

 _Natsu's House_

"Bring it! I'll take all of you on!" Natsu vehemently shouted, fists and mouth blazing with fire!

Rufus and Orga were currently slumped against the far wall of his living room, having snuck up on the sleeping Dragon Slayer wasn't the best idea apparently. The moment Orga laid a hand on his sleeping form he was immediately punched through the bedroom wall and soon Rufus was the next victim. Rogue stayed back, knowing full well the survival instincts of Natsu would kick in as soon as he felt a disturbance.

"You get him Natsu!" Happy cheered while he sat on the kitchen table, happily munching on a fish that Rogue had bribed him with.

Rogue cautiously put his fists up, hesitantly preparing for a fight with his best friend's idol.

Then it clicked inside Rogue's head.

If he beat Natsu then by extension, he beat Sting! Then he could be the alpha in the relationsh- I mean friendship! Just think of all the possibilities! Everyone in the guild would look up to him! He would be the-

"Too slow!" Natsu shouted with a hungry grin as he lunged forth and planted his fist firmly against Rogue's face.

"Ugh!" Rogue grunted as he was easily pushed back a few feet. He took a deep breath before running his right sleeve across his mouth to clean the saliva that flew out of his mouth.

He was prepared to engage in mortal combat with the son of Igneel but unfortunately for him, he was literally thrown from the fight and out the door before landing on the pile of man know as Orga and Rufus.

"Geez, I give you simpletons one job and you can't even do that!" She barked before cracking her knuckles under her glove. She than stared down the half naked Dragneel with a calculating gaze. ' _Quite the set of abs on this one..._ ' She thought. ' _And look at those pecs!_ ' She held herself from licking her lips.

"Wait..." Natsu rubbed his eyes as he began to put the pieces together.

So caught up in the heat of battle, Natsu never once thought of who exactly was intruding in his household. Honestly he didn't care, he just wanted to fight!

But Minerva's distinct voice cut through the darkness of the house and pierced his mind, forcing him to remember.

"Wait a minute..." He said as he went over and turned on the light. As soon as he lit the candle, Minerva's voluptuous form was revealed to be standing in front of the door.

He looked past the hot tiger lady to see the crumpled pile of men just outside his door. "... h-hey guys!" He waved awkwardly.

"Hey Natsu..." The three guys groaned in response.

"Natsu Dragneel." Minerva's commanding voice immediately pulled his attention to her. "Under the request of Master Sting Eucliffe, you have been summoned to the Sabertooth Guild for a mandatory meeting." She announced.

Sure she made it sound official but really Sting just told them to invite Natsu down there for a little R&R and perhaps hang out with them since Sting rarely got to see his idol anymore. Minerva just added a little spice to it by making it seem like a covert operation.

Natsu, with his whole 'problem with authority' attitude, crossed his arms across his chest and stood tall. "No! Fuck you!"

' _I wish..._ ' She rolled her eyes as she too crossed her arms.

However, before either one of them could act, a loud crashing sound was heard along with a very feminine scream.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" Yukino screamed as she fell though the ceiling and was heading straight for Natsu, bum first.

Only one thought was wringing through his head as he saw the oncoming body. "Panties..." He drooled as he got an eyeful of Yukino's white lace panties.

Unfortunately for him, this would be the last thing he saw before impact. Yukino accidentally took out the great Natsu Dragneel simply by landing on him! The lifeless form of Natsu was flat on the ground with his limbs spread out and Yukino sat on his face.

The poor Celestial Mage was blushing as she felt his mouth and nose, pretty much his whole face, nuzzle her firm ass.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you Yukino..." Minerva spoke up and grabbed her attention with a laugh. "You really work fast!" She began to howl with laughter.

"Minerva-sama!" Yukino squealed with a major blushed.

Just then, Rogue rushed into the room. "What's wrong!?" He asked frantically. "I heard a crash... and a scream..." He said slowly as he noticed the shuddering form of Minerva and the embarrassed form of Yukino.. "Way to go Yukino-chan! You got Natsu-san!" He congratulated.

"Wah!" Yukino cried.

Finally, Minerva managed to calm her laughing. "Oh ho ho... whew, I needed that. Okay Orga, grab his body and let's head out!" Minerva smirked as she gave another order and walked towards the train station.

Sabertooth Guild Hall, Saturday 11:57 p.m.

"... one more!" Natsu grinned drunkly, his canines baring from between his rough lips.

Minerva groaned as she slumped her round face against her fist. She would hate to admit defeat but for the sake of her colon.

What had she been thinking anyways? Challenge the great Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, to a drinking contest out of petty jealousy of him hogging the whole guild's attention? How stupid of her? She should have know his heated body paired with his fast healing rate would burn through the alcohol.

The dark haired beauty shook her head. "No..." She breathed heavily. "...more..." She dropped her shot glass and the burning liquid slowly flowed onto the wood table.

Everyone surrounding the table - at this point the whole guild - went into an uproar. Everyone cheered and shouted Natsu's name while multiple guys patted him on the back.

"Whew! Good job Natsu-sama!" Sting laughed loudly and many more cheered.

Natsu turned to high five Orga before turning back to Minerva. "Well tiger lady, looks like I won!" He cheered. If drinking was so easy, he was going to stroll back to the guild tomorrow and immediately challenge Cana and prove that he's the best at least at one thing!

"Yeah yeah..." She muttered. "Congratulations... now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed..." She sighed before standing up.

Minerva immediately regretted it as she slowly started to sway her body. Luckily Natsu knew the tell tale signs of a hammered female thanks to Lucy and the girls every time they consumed alcohol so he easily caught Minerva before she started to sway a bit too much.

For her part, she was genuinely surprised that he moved at all the help her. "T-Thanks..." She muttered with a blush.

"Don't mention it." Natsu said while unknowingly flashing a handsome grin that made Minerva bite her lip and rub her knees together in need. "Now where's your room?" He asked suddenly as he pulls her arms over his shoulders to help carry and support her. Though fortunately, or unfortunate for some jealous guys (and girls), Minerva's heavy bust was pushed against his chest causing him to blush deeply.

"Such a gentleman..." She cooed while lightly tracing a finger under his chin. "But I think you should know that I never bed on the first date." She said before pointing to a staircase on the other side of the guildhall.

"Natsu-sama is such a gentleman..." Sting sighed as he sat down and admired his mentor's greatness.

Natsu easily supported Minerva in their walk to up and the flight of stairs which took them to the second floor where some rooms were located. One of them appeared to be the infirmary. There were also a few bedrooms as well but none of them were Minerva's as she kept leading him further and further into the bowels of the Sabertooth Guildhall.

After a while of carrying her, she eventually nodded her head to a random door on the left. "That one." She pointed and managed to say with minimal slur.

"Okay, here we are." Natsu smiled as he took her over to the large dark wood door. Immediately when he pushed it open, he could tell it was different from the other doors due to its weight. Seems Minerva fought tooth and nail to lay claim to one of the nicer rooms.

When the heavy door slowly slid open, Natsu came eye to eye with a room that greatly resembled that of the finest hotel suites he has ever seen -in a magazine- of course. Wide layout, multilevel floors, large living and dining area that swept into a separate room that he dumbly guessed was the bedroom due to the grand bed that was located at the far wall of the separate room. The over the top bed looked like that of a queen's, probably fit to match her ego.

"Say, Natsu..." Minerva broke his observing thoughts. "Where exactly are you sleeping tonight?" She looked at him with a sly grin.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I don't know... I think Sting said something about letting me stay at his house." He said with a thoughtful expression and scratched the top of his head.

Minerva stopped him and took her arm back from around his neck, her big breasts swaying as she did so causing Natsu to have a little blood leak out of his nose. "Nonsense! You will be sleeping here. With me. In this bed. Tonight!" She announced while resting her hands on her shapely hips.

Natsu just stared at her with a blank expression before shrugging. "Yeah okay, sure." He said, causing Minerva to comically deflate at the lack of resistance.

Too bad she didn't know all the things Natsu has been put through by Erza and Lisanna, those girls whipped the resistance out of him from a young age.

"Okay then..." She sighed in defeat. ' _Don't worry Minerva, this just means that he'll be more willing! Although... it would have been nice to have a little fight..._ ' She thought inwardly.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer yawned loudly as he went over to the extravagant bed and sat on the side, waiting for her to be properly ready for sleep before he tears into the luxurious bedding.

The dark haired woman perked up a bit as she saw his politeness in waiting, perhaps this presented her with a golden opportunity...

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna change into something more... _comfortable_." She purred while her hands slowly crept up to her delicious set of melons, the big twin globes gleamed in the room's lighting. Natsu wasn't afraid to admit that Minerva had a fantastic rack, easily on the same size scale as Erza or perhaps even larger.

Natsu slowly leaned in closer with excitement, having immediately realized that this night wasn't quite over and was going to get a hell of a lot more fun. He rested both hands on his knees and leaned in very close, his eyes and concentration honing in on her big, tan breasts.

"Would you like to see my chest, Dragneel-kun?" She purred in a low, sexy voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

The man sitting on the bed blushed as he rapidly nodded his head up and down, ready to take the mental picture of a lifetime. "Y-Yes!" He nearly shouted.

Minerva let out a very feminine giggle as slowly she began to peel away the pesky cups of her dress at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing him to no end! Each second, a new bit of her luscious, ripe breast flesh was revealed to the open air, bringing Natsu's attention to him even more.

"C'mon..." He quietly chanted as he was ready to see her sure to be delectable nipples. Finally he saw the slightest bit of her areola! But unfortunately for him, as soon as it was revealed, it was quickly taken away from him in an instant.

"No!" He shouted as he reached to grasp the teasing woman.

"No uh uh!" She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I want to hear the magic words first..." Minerva said.

In his head, Natsu began screaming in anger. "What magic words?" He begged and pleaded with her as he got on his knees in front of her.

"Hmm..." Minerva hummed in thought as she crossed her arms under her ginormous jugs. "Lemme hear 'Please Minerva-sama, let me see your huge, wonderful breasts'." She smirked evilly.

Natsu, a hormonal teenager who was very ready to take the hot tiger lady on her bed or anywhere for that matter, was very quick to bend to her will. "Please Minerva-sama! Let me see your huge, wonderful breasts!" He recited in a begging manner.

"As you wish..." Minerva said as she reached up to her very revealing dress and prepared to release her sweet melons. Natsu was literally on the edge of his seat, desperately wanting to catch at least a glimpse of her enormous rack.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Minerva yanked down her pesky dress and let her huge, perfectly round E-cup breasts bounce out into the open. The pink haired teen was in shock at seeing Minerva's tan jugs, they had the perfect shape and slope to them and her slightly darker nipples with big areola stood proudly at the peak of her tits. The twin globes were proudly perky and had minimum sag.

Immediately Natsu was on her. Her grabbed two handfuls of her doughy tit flesh and squeezed his fingers deep into her mounds. Once he felt that he had a good grip on her melons, Natsu ran his tongue along her right mammary, tasting her vanilla lotion that she must have applied earlier that day.

"Ahh!" Minerva moaned and bit her bottom lip as this beast hungrily lapped at her breasts. "Natsu! You're so rough!" She ran her fingers through his spiky pinks locks and rubbed her knees together under her dress.

"Mmmm, you're tits are so firm..." He spoke his observation aloud as he pulled back and bounced the girls together, creating a delicious slapping sound which bounced off the walls.

Indeed they were firm, her smooth tits let him sink his fingers in but neglected to change their shape no matter how much his fingers dug into her thick flesh. Changing pleasuring positions, Natsu took her breasts and slowly pulled them apart and dove his head into her spread cleavage to make his head at home in her chest.

Minerva blushed deeply as the man had his way with her rack. His rough hands tried desperately to mold her firm breasts but sadly her tan melons wouldn't change shape no matter how hard he tried. She blushed even more when Natsu began using his tongue to lap at the center of her cleavage and flapping his lips to make the sound of an engine.

"Mmm..." Minerva looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip. "You really like my b-"

"Natsu-sama!" Yukino exclaimed as she burst through the door with a deep red blush from all the alcohol she had previously consumed downstairs.

"If you want to play with someone's breasts, play with mine!" Yukino told him as she quickly slammed the door shut and strutted over to the pair.

"What?" Natsu asked with a blush as he rose from Minerva's cleavage.

Yukino faltered in her steps when her crush pulled his face from her mistress' rack to look at her. "I-I w-was sa-ying... that..." She stammered with a blush.

Minerva rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Natsu and walked over to the fretting Yukino. "Natsu-kun, our dear Yukino-chan here has a huge crush on you." Minerva told Natsu with a perverted blush and a dominant smirk. "Perhaps you would like to help her out?" The tiger lady suggested as her own hands went down to Yukino's tight top and ripped it in half.

 _BOING_

"Minerva-sama!" Yukino whined as her heavenly boobs bounced out into the cool open air. Her overly healthy globes swayed, jiggled and bounced around on their chest, their shape constantly changing due to the movement.

"Woah..." Natsu muttered while subconsciously licking his lips at Yukino's huge chest. While definitely not on par with Lucy's, they could easily outclass Erza's. The two wobbling twins were like two perfectly tanned watermelons that sat high on the silver haired woman's chest. Natsu's dragon instincts couldn't help but point out that the size would be viable for feeding their many children.

"Damn... they're bigger than mine..." Minerva sighed. "Must be at least G-cups." She inspected Yukino's bosom and gave it a playful juggle, sending the mammary into a jiggling fit, jiggling like a jello sculpture.

Then Yukino let her hair shadow her eyes while a blush dominated her face. "Natsu-sama... do you like my breasts?" Yukino asked shyly.

Natsu smirked like a shark coming up on its prey. "Yukino..." He cupped her chin in his two fingers. "...I would accept you no matter what." He said honestly.

Yukino looked up at him with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated as she threw herself on him and made them fall back on Minerva's bed where she began to pepper his face with kisses, making his laugh. Minerva took the spare time to take off her clothes.

Despite the closeness and affection Yukino was showing Natsu, when he reached to grasp her jiggly jug, she smacked his hand away. "Sorry Natsu-sama, but I am going to please you first." Yukino said with conviction.

' _Wow._ ' Natsu and Minerva thought simultaneously. ' _Her giving to receiving ration must be 4:1!_ ' They thought.

"Umm okay..." Natsu said and watched as Yukino picked herself up and slithered down to his tented shorts. The bulge desperately wanting to split his pants and free itself but Natsu's shorts didn't budge an inch.

"Natsu-sama's aching cock..." Yukino said lovingly while giving it butterfly kisses.

"My God..." Natsu sighed as Yukino displayed such affection for his member.

Minerva smirked as she laid next to Natsu on the bed, her fingers seductively grazing his abdomen. "I'd say she's in love with Natsu Jr." She teased.

Natsu mirrored her smirk with one of his one. "Who said Jr?" He asked before Yukino pulled down his trousers and received a painful slap to the face courtesy of Natsu's cock.

"Woah..." Both Yukino and Minerva said as they looked at his swollen erection. Ten inches of pure man meat stood rigid atop his pelvis and a fleshy sack hung below it. The fat shaft bulged with veins and the shaft appeared multicolored as it started out tan but then grew redder as it went until it came to a hard purple head.

"I've never seen such a fat cock as this..." Minerva licked her lips as she moved around so her upper body was near Yukino in between Natsu's legs while her thighs were set on each side of his torso and he was now face to face with the second best ass in all of Fiore's (behind Ultear's of course.).

Yukino marveled at the thick, pulsating dick in front of her and let a heavy breath escape her full, luscious lips. "What do we do?" She looked desperately at her leader for some sort of direction.

Minerva just shrugged. She had never been this close to a cock like this, she's only seen them in raunchy magazines and books before. But then again, she was the great Minerva Orlanda! The tiger of Sabertooth! She wasn't going to let this dick get her down.

"This..." She smirked as she gently leaned over as if to take his bulbous head into her mouth, the thick tip looked too rough and not wanting to change it's shape for her mouth brought her a sense of challenge. She took her time with the process and inhaled his masculine aroma, her senses overflowing with pure Natsu. "Time to dig in." Minerva looked at the anxious Yukino.

Minerva let her long tongue roll out of her mouth and lap at Natsu's sensitive slit. The dark haired woman was rewarded for her efforts with a small stream of his slick precum.

"What does it taste like, Minerva-sama?" Yukino asked cutely as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm... pretty salty. Not too bad I must say." Minerva said. "But now I'm gonna take it in all the way." She grinned deviously as she opened her mouth wide for his bulbous. Minerva felt his fat rod of flesh pass into her mouth and began to slowly push it down her throat for maximum deepthroat.

Yukino looked on in extreme fascination as she watched her mistress try so valiantly to take Natsu's throbbing cock into her maw. Although it may seem like it, Minerva was not struggling, just savoring his musky flavor as it passed her tongue and penetrated her tight steaming hot throat. She felt his shaft get thicker and thicker as she went down and knew she was coming up on the base. Her pride swelled as her luscious lips reached his pelvis and her nose dug into his sack.

' _Such a stallion... guess I really am the best!_ ' Minerva thought confidently as she smirked around his cock. Deciding to drive in the fact that she is the best, she gave his knob as harsh suck and pressed her tongue against his pulsating shaft.

"Holy shitttt..." Natsu moaned as the tiger lady sucked him dry. He was a little disappointed that he could no longer see what was going to happen to his cock but quickly became interested in the two meaty pads of flesh in front of him. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly grabbed two handfuls of Minerva's ass and spread them apart to reveal her sopping wet, pink-lipped snatch and twitching backdoor. Time to dig in!

"Mmmm! Mmrrwm wmmr!" Minerva moaned as Natsu gently let his tongue lap up her slippery wet labia. The brought pleasure to Natsu as her vibrating throat bounced off his shaft and head.

"So tasty~" Natsu told the girls as his tongue moved its way over her pussy lips, her arousal seeping into his tastebuds. His fingers delved into the thick flesh of her ass.

The silver hair beauty wouldn't admit it but she was very jealous of having to sit and watch her two favorite people orally pleasured each other in front of her. She tapped Minerva on the head and waited patiently for her to take Natsu out of her mouth.

"What is it Yukinooooo-!" Minerva moaned in pleasure as Natsu delved his tongue into her hot, slippery depths.

"Perhaps I could have a turn?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Minerva thought it over for a second before nodding and pulling up so now she was sitting directly on top of Natsu's face, his face being smothered in her big ass. "Of course Yukino! Just remembered what we practiced and you'll do fine!" Minerva said with a strangely happy smile.

"Thank you Minerva-sama! I will utilize all of our training to please Natsu-sama!" Yukino said with determination.

' _Practiced!? Training!?_ ' Natsu internally screamed in his mind while his tongue hesitated to go into Minerva's cunt.

"Relax, Natsu-kun." Minerva cooed as she felt his facial expression change on the feel of her ass. "Me and Yukino-hime simply found a quite obscene cucumber the other day in the market and just had to try it out." She smirked while lightly bouncing on his face and rubbing her snatch across his nose.

' _And since Yukino had such a hard time deep thrusting the cucumber, this will only make my sucking skills look superior by comparison._ ' She thought with her genius plan.

Little did she know that Yukino practiced so she wouldn't disappoint.

Yukino studied Natsu's standing member win a calculating gaze. ' _Minerva-sama didn't think it through and got too... cocky._ ' Yukino giggled at her own little joke. ' _I know to have a happy cock I must first lube it and then softly jerk it._ ' She mentally told herself while pooling some saliva in her mouth.

Like a steady stream, Yukino let her saliva run down her tongue before peacefully dribbling onto his prick to mix with his salty precum. Minerva eyed the girl curiously as she watched Yukino spit on his dick before taking it in her grasp.

"Ooohhh..." Natsu moaned as Yukino gently tried to wrap her right hand around his fat shaft and gave it a loving squeeze. If that wasn't bad enough for Natsu's burning loins, Yukino gently leaned down and kissed his sack holding the cum factories which were surely brewing up quite the load. The silver haired beauty did all the tricks to his balls and caressed them with the utmost care using her tongue.

"Ah! Yukino!" Natsu moaned as he arched his back in pleasure at Yukino's subtle oral treatment. She lovingly held both his orbs in her mouth before letting them drop back with a audible slap.

Seeing how he now had his own steady stream of precum rolling down his cock from his slit, Yukino gave his cock head a gentle lick. "N-A-T-S-U" She licked the letters of his name on the head.

Minerva gently pinched her own nipples and rolled her firm melons between her arms while watching Yukino. ' _Wow... she has quite the technique..._ ' She thought while slowly grinding her pussy harder and harder into Natsu's mouth as his tongue and lips violated her sacred walls.

Natsu, having quite a mouthful of Minerva's pussy, could only rock his hips to signal that he was ready for Yukino to take him into her mouth.

Luckily for him, Yukino agreed.

Opening her mouth wide, Yukino took Natsu's slick, saliva covered cock into her hot mouth and kept pressing him in, stuffing her throat with his dick. Surprisingly for Minerva, Yukino didn't falter, hesitate, or gag. She simply kept on taking all ten inches of his meat rod down to the hilt.

Yukino had mastered the art of blowjobs.

Gurgling around his base, Yukino held her head there for a few seconds and let Natsu bask in the oral pleasure of her hot, tight throat and her bubbling wet mouth serve him.

"Fuck..." Natsu smiled into the dark haired woman's pussy. With a renewed vigor, he relentlessly assaulted Minerva's pussy who jumped to life when one of his curious fingers found there way into his snatch and he began to eagerly pump it in and out of her at a mind numbingly fast pace.

"Ooohh! Natsuuu!" Minerva screamed as her tits wobbled around on her chest and her hands desperately tried to contain them but failed miserably as the tan globes bounced around on their own accord.

Yukino, getting caught up in the excitement, began to bob her head up and down his shaft. Gurgling, drooling, and slobbering on his knob the whole time. The sick sound of suction as Yukino sucked Natsu's dick bounced off the walls as well as Minerva euphoric screams.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you are, Natsu took it as a challenge. Who would cum first: him or Minerva? "Mmwm hmm rwwmr!" Natsu's muffled voice came from between Minerva's now sweat glistening legs. His longer than average tongue assaulted and space in her pussy and reached as far as it could.

"Ahhhh!" Minerva let out a girlish squeal as her knot in her stomach was slowly coming undone. "Spank me!" She yelled out uncharacteristically.

 _SLAP_

Natsu did it. He slapped Minerva Orlanda's ass. And boy did he slap it. He made sure he left a handprint on her left cheek when he forced his hand to collide with the doughy flesh of her booty.

"KYAHH!" Minerva screamed with a super erotic, blush covered, drooling face as she thunderously came.

 _SLURP SLURP SLURP_

Yukino didn't stop her head for nothing, air wasn't something she need at the moment. Her thought focused solely on Natsu's great big dick which was currently tearing apart her throat. A heavy blush covered her cheeks and drool and precum coated her lower face as she gave him head.

His fat shaft constantly massaged by her soft, full, and fuckable lips that were nice and swollen to give them a nice plump feel. Her red lipstick mixed with Minerva's darker shade created a colorful shaft for his third leg.

Natsu's hips matched her head's rhythm perfectly for the maximum pleasure as he force fed Yukino his cock. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm and could feel his release boiling in his balls. Any second now he was going to flood her pretty little mouth with copious amounts of his fertile seed.

"Ah! Yukino! Here it- hey!" He shouted as his cock left Yukino's warm, caressing mouth.

"Relax big boy..." Minerva. Of course. Only she would have the audacity to cheat a dragon out of a powerful orgasm. "I've got something even better planned." She winked at Yukino before they both moved positions so they both laid on their bellies on either side of him but most importantly, their huge boobs were smothered against his legs.

"Ready Yukino?" Minerva smirked as she grabbed a hold of her tan jugs and prepared to press them at his rigid erection.

"Ready!" Yukino chirped as she managed to grab a handful of her jiggly, heavenly pillows in each hand and mirrored Minerva's action.

"Double titty fuck!" They both smiled seductively at Natsu as their humongous melons met with his hard cock in the middle of their glorious meeting. Natsu threw his head back and arched his spine as his cock was immediately surrounded on all sides by their wonderful tit meat. This was so much better than Yukino's mouth.

"F-Fu-Fuckkk!" Natsu moaned as his cock started to heat up and swell, this was going to be one hell of an orgasm.

Minerva felt the twitching and grinned evilly. She motioned for her and Yukino to start slowly pumping their tits around his prick until he finally cums.

"Come on Natsu-kun, cum. You know you want to, so just do it. Spray those thick white ropes all over us." Minerva licked her lips in hunger as she teased her hardened nipples along his veiny shaft.

"Yes Natsu-sama. I want to taste your white, piping hot cum in my mouth. I want to rub it into my naughty skin as you cover my big boobs in your spunk." Yukino purred.

"Of fuck..." Natsu's eyes rolled back as he came. His balls nearly burst as a flood of his white seed rushed up his shaft before spewing all over the hot Sabertooth ladies like a geyser. Dozens of ropes of his hot, stringy seed flew onto Yukino and Minerva and painted their hair, faces, necks, and most importantly tits in white.

"So much!" Yukino giggled as numerous ropes flew onto her. She licked her lips and licked up some of his hot man milk.

Minerva didn't say anything but rather smiled peacefully with her eyes closed, just taking in the rain of a hot man cumming all over her dirty, dirty body.

Sadly for the girls, Natsu's load died out soon. Too soon if you ask them. So now they just laid there, covered from scalp to boob in Natsu's cream. What were they to do? They licked it up of course. The girls quickly shoveled the cum that was on their face into their mouths while rubbing the semen on their breasts into their skin to give it a nice gleam.

"That was... incredible..." Yukino said dreamily while she slurped up his cum with obsessive greed. "I want more." She said hopefully while looking at Natsu.

Minerva blushed and let her face be taken by a less than sadistic grin. "I could go for more myself." She purred as she took his still stiff rod in her hand and began stroking it affectionately. "You got another round in you?" The Territory Mage asked.

You betcha! I could go all night!" Natsu grinned while standing up on the ground.

The dark haired woman wiped some leftover cum from her lips and looked to her fellow female. "If you don't mind, I would like to take the first round." She said before beginning to think of which position for Natsu to take her.

Yukino nodded. "Yes, Minerva-sama." The Celestial Mage agreed although she didn't like that her own womanhood was a gushing fountain of arousal between her thighs. But she wouldn't dare touch herself, no, only _her_ Natsu-sama would bring her to her first orgasm.

"I've got it!" Minerva snapped her fingers. "Natsu, lay back down." Minerva commands.

"Sure thing, Miney." Natsu grins as he saw her blush because of the nickname which made Yukino inwardly boil with jealousy.

Natsu turns his back to the bed and gracefully falls back with an audible thud. Minerva smirks as she rose a long, toned leg and set it over the other side of Natsu's hips so she was now hovering her generous ass over his mighty prick so her arousal and heat washed over his stick.

"S-Stick it in." Natsu moaned as she teased his hardened tip with her engorged pussy lips, the soft velvet even softer than Yukino's lips.

"I will... but first tell me how much you absolutely adore me." The tiger on top of him growled.

Natsu wanted to roll his eyes but sadly he couldn't control his eyes well enough to open them. "I-I-I love your soft lips. You're warm skin pressed against my chest- ahhh!" Natsu drooled as Minerva grasp his member and slowly slid down until the bulbous head was completely embedded in her juicy cunt. While on the way down, Natsu felt his head pierce through some sort of wall on its way but didn't worry since Minerva seemed all right.

"That's enough..." Minerva blushed while she was inwardly screaming at having her hymen pierced by such a big dick. She continued to slowly take Natsu deeper and deeper into her tight, caressing pussy.

"S-So t-tight-t!" Natsu moaned as he eventually bottomed out inside the one and only Minerva Orlanda with her ass sitting snugly on his pelvis and her warm pussy heating his cock from within her drooling snatch.

Gaining her bearings after having her virginity ripped from her by Natsu's fat cock, Minerva looked up at the ceiling and smirked to herself. "Tell me Natsu..." Minerva started as she gripped his broad chest with her fingers. "Who do you belong to?" She purred.

"N-Not y-you!" Natsu groaned defiantly. He was struck with astonishment as he already felt his cum factories churning in response to Minerva's tight pussy. Guess he wasn't as attuned to a pussy as he was boobs and mouths.

"Hmm... a fighter... eh.? T-That's good... ohhh..." Minerva blushed heavily as sweat began to precipitate down her tan olive skin. She couldn't help the feisty, 'I'm better than you' smirk that grew on her face at the prospect of taming this beast of a man. She would turn this dragon into her lapdog. Her well manicured nails dug even deeper into his pecs and she was tempted to leave her mark, but her juices on his thick cock would suffice.

"N-Natsu... I'll ask on- ohhh... once mooore! Who... do you belong... to?" Minerva panted as the workout and strain of having to bounce up and down on his tall cock really hit her.

"F-Fuck youuuu- Yukino!" Natsu hollered at the top of his lungs as the forgotten third member made a spectacular reappearance into the game.

Yukino Agria wouldn't be left out. She spent the last few minutes trying to figure a way to join but eventually found an opening for her to pleasure both her lovers. She was now on her hands and knees using her tongue to lick Natsu's stern rod as Minerva bounced on it. The young white haired girl licked everything from his sack all the way to Minerva's pussy. And needless to say it sped up the orgasms for both of the receivers.

"Don't mind her... submit to me..." Minerva gasped as she felt Yukino's hot tongue touch her and her small hands grab handfuls of her firm heart shaped ass.

"Never..." Natsu smirked as his eyes centered in on her jumping breasts. How could he have possibly forgotten those twins that were flying around dangerously too close to his face.

He moved his hands from her curvy sides and viciously grabbed handfuls of her firm tit flesh, enough to make her squeal and drool to escape from her lips. She was just so close to orgasm, so close! She just needed the right push and she could finally achieve her first orgasm from a cock.

 _SLAP SLAP SLAP_

Minerva's large, round ass thunderously rolled as it hit his thighs when he fully entered her. The thick flesh quaked and jiggled deliciously from the wonderful smack and collision of flesh.

Yukino backed away from Natsu and Minerva's meeting and looked for another way to please and perhaps end Minerva's round. She then remembered what Minerva asked when she was sitting on his face.

"Forgive me, Minerva-sama!" Yukino blushed when she took her right hand back.

Minerva, who's mind was fogged with dragon sex, looked back. "Wha- ahhhhh!"

 _SLAP_

"OH FUCKKKK!" Minerva screamed as she came. Yukino's savage slap to her ass sent her pussy to tingling and the hot snatch convulsed around Natsu's twitching cock. The tight pink walls constricting around his cock and trapping it while spilling her juices onto him, coating both his member and his lower body in her delicious essence.

"Ah!" Natsu groaned as he came, his hard cock sending rocket blasts of his hot seed into Minerva, giving her a creampie she won't soon forget. His thick white seed filling every nook and cranny of her craw that wasn't filled by his cock, some of his swimmers were even forced into her womb due to high occupancy.

Yukino watched in interest as their faces contorted into ones of pleasure and rapture, desperately wishing she was the one who he spilled his seed into her.

After a few moments, the joined two came down from their orgasmic high and Minerva slinked off of Natsu's still stiff rod, her body sprawled out on the cool covers with her legs open and Natsu's cum steadily drooling out of her abused lips like stream. The dark haired woman smiled contently as she just tenderly rubbed her bloated belly.

Natsu sat up and ran a hand through his messy pink locks. "Yukino, did you want a go?" He smiled softly as he looked to her.

"Yes, Natsu-sama." She nodded her head with a light blush grazing her cheeks. When she received the order from him, she climbed into his lap so that his hard erection was nestled between her nice ass. Yukino's soft rear wasn't as big and malleable as Minerva's but it still had a nice shape to it, it'd make an assman content. But of course that wasn't his main focus, all of his attention centered on the pair of huge melons that we're currently pressed against his chest as he spoke.

"Whenever you're ready babe." Natsu told her as he leaned towards her and rested his chin on her shoulders and his hands on her curvy hips.

Yukino buried her head into his muscular chest in attempt to hide her embarrassment from him. "B-B-Babe?" She stuttered.

"Umm... yeah? That's what you call someone when your dating right?" Natsu asked.

"D-Dating? W-We're dating?" She gasped.

Natsu looked at her with a perplexed expression etched on his face. "Of course, aren't we doing what couples do. We're dating, right Minerva?" He turned to the fallen Orlanda.

"Thrash grape!" Minerva lazily said with an equally lazy thumbs up.

"See?" Natsu smiled warmly at Yukino. "We're dating!" He said.

Yukino rubbed her chin into his neck. "Thank you Natsu-sama..." She said softly as she raised herself so her soft, velvety lower lips were easing onto his rigid head.

"For what?" Natsu moaned at the sheer heat that Yukino's pussy gave off.

"Being you." She said before she bit her lip and let herself drop onto her love's cock.

"Ahh!" Natsu and Yukino moaned as his cock pierced her hymen and entered the juicy oven that was Yukino's pussy. While surprisingly not as tight as Minerva's snatch, the Celestial Summoner more than made up for it with her inner heat and boiling hot juices that even now cascaded down his thick shaft and pooled at his sack. Natsu could already tell, Yukino was going to be a squirter.

"Natsu-sama~" Yukino mewled as his cock reshaped her young pussy and nearly punctured her womb with its mushroom tip.

"Hang on..." Natsu grinned as he wrapped he leaned in close to the small, hot girl's ear and gently nibbled on its lobe. "It's about to get better. Just turn around." He smirked.

Yukino obliged without hesitation, completely trusting in his better judgement. The girl showed some skill in acrobatics by reaching her left leg over him and moving it over to his right, she literally turned around while his cock was deeply embedded within her cunt. That girl had skill.

Natsu shook his head from the absolute mind numbing pleasure that came with having a pussy turn one hundred and eighty degrees on his cock and spoke. "Good, now hold on tight." He grinned as he placed his hands on the bottoms of her thighs and gently picked her up.

"Natsu-sama!" The busty beauty screamed as Natsu hoisted her up by her legs so she was now completely relying on his sturdy cock to keep her from falling.

"Heh heh..." Natsu grunted as he held Yukino in his arms, her little voluptuous body put massive force and pressure on his cock as he carried her. "Enjoy my princess." He smirked before he slowly began to bounce her up and down his cock.

"Oh... my... God!" The silver haired beauty squealed as her lover sent her sliding up and down his fat cock that was lathered in her juices, the poor girl could only grab onto him for support but her enormous breasts could only bounce and jiggle wildly as he fucked her.

Natsu's rigid dick continuously speared Yukino's soft, swollen pink pussy lips as he fucked her with reckless abandon. Natsu was panting heavily from Yukino's heat while the girl who was taking the savage pounding could only drool and sputter countless words of love and adoration for the young Dragon Slayer, or should he now be deemed, the Pussy Slayer.

Her poor body couldn't keep up with the wildness of his thrusts and just relaxed to receive the pounding of a lifetime, not that Yukino had any problem with that. She welcomed his throbbing cock into her drooling pussy with open legs, she would never deny him the satisfaction of fucking her.

Back on the bed, a sexy tigress finally regained her bearings after a ruthless round with her pride leader. ' _Payback time..._ ' She smirked as she watched Natsu nail Yukino from a standing position, she knew just what to do to get them both to climax.

Sexily, the dangerous war maiden of Sabertooth walked over to the thrusting Natsu and turned his head to give him a passionate kiss. She greedily captured his rough lips in her plump ones and wasted no time in letting her tongue slither into his mouth. Natsu was all too happy to return the favor and let his pink organ wrestle with hers on equal footing.

But while Minerva lip locking with her male lover, her right hand snaked its way to the front where it greedily snatched a bouncing Yukino's jiggling breast. Her long fingers dug deep into the pliant flesh of the Celestial Spirit Mage's generous bosom. Minerva's left hand went for a different target, more specifically Natsu's own member.

"Mmm..." Natsu groaned into the kiss while Yukino continued to mindlessly babble at the pleasure of having her sensitive breast fondled like dough.

With a shout, both of the lovers simultaneously released, both crying the other's name in euphoria and rapture as they came. Natsu let loose a flood of his seed into the silver haired woman while Yukino couldn't contain her juices as they sprayed. Minerva smirked as they exploded, full well knowing the effect she had on the outcome.

Panting like a dog, Natsu gently took his arm around Minerva and fell back onto the bed with both Yukino and their dark haired friend both on his sweaty chest. They just laid there, taking in oxygen and enjoying each other's company while they rested after such a powerful round of sex.

"Wow..." Natsu muttered as he pulled out of Yukino, her abused lips not wanting to release the thick cock that had just pumped her full. "Heh... sorry babe." Natsu laughed as Yukino reached out for him.

"But Natsu-sama~" She whined childishly.

Minerva chuckled as she grasped the pouting Yukino and brought her over to snuggle with, she nestled her nose in Yukino's silver hair and was surprised that the girl's shampoo was still holding up. The scent reminded her of the pungent aroma of sweat and sex in her room and made her cringe. "All right, bath time." She said while standing up and gesturing for them to follow her.

"But why?" Natsu asked as he stretched out his hands.

"Because we fucking stink!" Minerva shouted.

"Minerva-sama," Yukino chided. "Don't yell at our boyfriend!"

Natsu looked at the standing woman with crossed arms and a smug grin. "Yeah! Don't yell at your boyfriend!" He mimicked Yukino's statement.

Suddenly, Minerva took on a powerful aura. "Oh yeah! That reminds me! Who was your first!?" She shouted while her territory magic flared in her hands.

"H-Hey... let's not make this about me? Right Yukino?" He desperately looked to his other girlfriend but saw her looking at him with a small glare. "Baby!" He pouted.

"I agree with Minerva-sama..." She said, her stern voice breaking towards the end before she relented and gave her mistress a cute pout. "I can't stay mad at Natsu-sama. He deserves his own secrets, besides, we can learn more about each other later."

"Fine. I guess your right." Minerva sighed before running her hand through her hair. "And to think I was gonna let him do anal..." She said before walking into her bathroom and got the shower started.

"Minerva! Wait up! We still can!" Natsu chased her into her bathroom and joined her in the shower.

Yukino giggled into her palm before standing up to pick up there long forgotten clothes. ' _From now on, there will never be a dull moment._ ' She smiled brightly as she thought of her future with her new boyfriend and girlfriend.

Minerva sighed as Natsu was behind her begging her for a second chance. ' _Baka... he knows that I'll let him... but from now on, I won't be alone._ ' She thought confidently.

Natsu was inwardly laughing at his current predicament but one thought still lingered in his head. ' _I'm so dead when I get home..._ ' He quietly sulked.

Natsu's Home, Wednesday 7:56 a.m.

"Explain this, Natsu!" Lucy glared at just awakened man who was getting up from his large, comfy bed that his girlfriends made him buy after their first few nights at his house and apparently sleeping on the pullout couch was not suiting Minerva in the slightest.

Natsu yawned as he wiped his eyes from the sandman's powder. "Ugh... Minerva's thong?" He said as he sniffed the garment in front of him.

Wendy's face resembled a radioactive tomato at what she saw when Natsu rose from his bed, completely nude and walked to put some pants on. "Wow... Natsu-san and Minerva-san really..." She couldn't finish.

Gray just turned away and chuckled at the misfortune of his rival/friend. "Anything you want to say about this, Erza?" He grinned.

The knight simply glared at the idiot she called Natsu and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything, but merely let the weight of her disappointment weigh over him like a swinging anvil.

"And what are these?" Happy said with a look of betrayal on his face as he flew over to his 'former' best with a handful of pamphlets.

Wendy, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and even Erza crowded around the small stack on his bed. Wendy and Lucy gasped at what they saw.

"Explain this!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to the stack of 'Sabertooth Registration' pamphlets.

Gray couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "I have no problem with Sabertooth but the fact that Minerva snapped her fingers and you came running is classic!" He laughed.

Erza simply flipped her hanging bangs away from her eye and stared him down to his soul, jeez, Erza was basically showing him his own funeral!

Lucy simply huffed and would leave tomorrow's problems for tomorrow's her. Well, that was until she turned around and saw what was hanging on his doorknob. "How did you get one of my bras!?" She shrieked as she looked at the baby blue lace bra that had rather huge cups that was just dangling on his doorknob.

"Wha?" Natsu groggily groaned before realization hit him. "Oh! That's not yours! Yukino must've forgot it last night!" He laughed. "Such a klutz that one..." He smiled warmly as he thought of his silver haired beauty.

"So big..." Gray said as he looked. "Almost as big as your's Lucy." He commented.

Before Erza could walk out and manage not to punish Natsu on account of it being his private life, Cana literally burst through the window with a huge grin and magazine in hand.

"Natsu! You dog! I didn't know you nailed the great Minerva and sweet Yukino!" She laughed as she hopped on his bed and showed him the recent Sorcerer's Weekly magazine that had the latest scoop on the notorious night Natsu spent with the two special ladies of Sabertooth.

"And the word is you're planning a wedding!" Mira giggled as she ran through his bedroom door and joined Cana on his bed.

It was at that moment when shit hit the fan. That was when Erza lost it. "Come here!" She shouted as she pulled him into his lap and pulled down his pants and prepared to spank the stuffing out of him.

"Oh my..." Lucy blushed. Carla had to cover Wendy's eyes. Gray turned away while Cana and Mira giggled with perverted blushes on their face at what they saw.

"Explain this." Erza growled while her bangs shadowed her glowing eyes.

"Wha... oh dear." Natsu realized what everyone was freaking out about.

On his right ass cheek, in bright red lipstick, someone - we all know who - was _'Property of Minerva Orlanda'_ written on his pale skin.

"May Mavis have mercy on your soul." Erza said before her right, armor clad hand flew up and she prepared to strike.

"Hehe, guys? A little help?" Natsu asked nervously as he tried to struggle out of her hold on him. Sadly, no one answered his prayers. "Erza... I'm sorry?" He said in a squeaky voice but Erza only looked at him with disdain.

"MINERVA!" Natsu cried for help from his stronger girlfriend.

 _Off in the distance_

"MINERVA!" The shrill voice of Natsu roared through the forest.

"Minerva, was that Natsu?" Yukino asked cutely.

Minerva smiled at the fact that Yukino was finally moving on from using the suffixes since they started their little three way relationship.

"Yeah, what of it?" She smirked.

"Should we go help him?" The Celestial Summoner asked.

"Nah, he's got it covered. Besides, I've already laid claim to him so nothing can be done about it now." Minerva smirked before motioning for them to continue.

"ERZA STOP! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" Natsu screamed once more.

 ** _A/N:_** **Next up, chapter six of Natsu's Growing Up! And much much more. By the way, if I'm feeling it, this could become a real story with more chapters. Just a thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** **Bet you guys didn't think you'd ever see an update of this story ever again, did ya? Well haha! In your face! But relax, it's not the first time I have blown away expectations! (He says cockily) But relax and enjoy the read!**

 **But before you read, I can't even begin to count the number of ideas and rewrites this story has gone through. Like, it's insane. So just know, this was an outcome of many, many weeks of thought and planning.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress,_** _ **Monday**_ **** _ **2:36 p.m.**_ **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Natsu's House,_** _ **Wednesday**_ **** _ **6:18 a.m.**_

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned as he stumbled into his bathroom, shielding his eyes from the awfully bright rays of the morning sun. He was still brutally hung over from the night before. "I hate myself..."

While he didn't mean it literally, he did hate his decision to go along with the rest of the group. Last night, instead of keeping the party at the guildhall, Natsu and his entourage hit the streets of Magnolia, looking for a more laid back bar where they could celebrate. His group was small, just him, Minerva, Yukino, and a few other friends. They partied last night because it was a well known fact that it was the threesome's one year anniversary, meaning they had been putting up with each other for one whole year.

They didn't expect anything, but boy were they surprised when Erza, who was now the acting guild master since Makarov's demise, threw them a party. There were a few gifts presented to them, mostly small stuff, but a gift worthy of noting was from Cana and Gildarts (actually Gildarts had nothing to do with it since he's still fucking around in the wilderness but Cana was the ultimate wingman for Gildarts and kept him from looking like a douche who forgot about his son figure.) The father-daughter duo got the three tickets for Akane Resort, a very expensive and luxurious summer vacation getaway.

And they were supposed to be leaving today...

Turning on the faucet, Natsu splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up from his craggy state.

His bed was empty thanks to Erza. The still jealous (though she'd never admit it) knight tried to keep up the image that their relationship was very pure and innocent, meaning Erza arranged for Minerva and Yukino to stay at a hotel for the night. Of course his two girlfriends didn't mind, or at least they didn't outwardly oppose it, so Erza was content with that.

Natsu cursed her, how dare she do that to him? Now he had to suffer from a serious case of morning wood and neither of his lover's were here to relieve him of such distress.

"I knew I should've joined Sabertooth..." he mumbled. At least Sting was cool with him and the girls banging as long as it was in the privacy of their own room. ' _Heh, thought sometimes Minerva liked to get a little freaky right in the middle of the guildhall_.' Natsu chuckled.

Walking back into his empty bedroom, he scowled a little. He didn't understand that this room was off limits to the girls even when their whole wardrobe was in his room!

Sitting back onto the bed which Minerva made him buy, Natsu stretched his muscles, yawning as he felt them pop into place. However, when stretching, a tiny little garment caught his eye. Leaning over, Natsu hooked his finger around a little string on the floor and picked it up.

"Huh, guess Yukino accidentally left her favorite pair of panties..." he grinned. He knew it was Yukino's by the sole fact that Minerva didn't wear panties or underwear, she went commando which was sexy as hell to him considering her slutty attire.

Looking down at his stiffy, Natsu chuckled. "Well it's not the real thing, but I can make do." Natsu chuckled. Time to relieve himself. Most would consider the act of masturbating with a pair of his girlfriend's panties perverted, Natsu didn't mind. In fact, Minerva said she would've encouraged it if she had worn under garments.

 ** _Magnolia Hotel,_** _ **Wednesday**_ **** _ **8:13 a.m.**_

After a quick little "Natsu-time" and a shower, Natsu was now walking down the hall to the room where his girlfriends we're currently staying. But even after a year with them, Natsu was still a little too excited and couldn't wait to see them.

But walking the halls alone, Natsu felt the uncomfortable feeling of loneliness after having dropped off Happy at the guild for Lisanna to take care of him while he was away. Lisanna, that wonderful woman, gladly took care of their "son." No questions asked.

Now Natsu tossed the thoughts about Happy from his mind when he now stood in front of his girls' door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Minerva? Yukino?" He asked when he knocked.

He heard the muffled patter of feet rushing to the door and grinned. ' _Oh my sweet Yukino, so eager._ ' He chuckled.

"Natsu-sama~" Yukino sang happily as she threw open the door and leaped into his arms, hugging him for all his worth.

Natsu laughed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body of his girlfriend and squeezed, "Yukino! I was only gone for a few hours!" He chuckled as he twirled her around. On a side note, Natsu was pretty glad he went ahead and relieved himself before showing up, otherwise he would've jumped the poor girl once he felt her huge tits press into his chest.

"I know but it felt like an eternity away from you!" Yukino said. Natsu just looked at her oddly, wondering if she got that from some sappy love poem or something. "But enough of that, you're here now and me and Minerva-sama just finished packing. We're all ready to go!"

Looking over her shoulder, Natsu saw their suitcases and other luggage stacked neatly by the door. "Huh, I guess so. But where is Minerva? I don't see her in there."

Yukino finally let go of him, "Minerva already left to go to the train station to get our tickets, she said something about wanting to beat the rush and that we should meet her down there."

"Huh, she sure is a busy person," Natsu stated. The sooner they got tickets, the sooner they would be on the train, and the sooner they would be off that Hell machine.

"I just think she's a little nervous," Yukino guessed.

Natsu looked at her quizzically, "and why would you say that?" He asked.

"Because it's our first time going on vacation together Natsu-sama!" Yukino chirped with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh... I didn't realize that..." Natsu awed.

Yukino nodded happily, "yup! This one sure is going to be special." She said before her face then took a more solemn look. "But I just wish I had my lucky panties..." she sighed.

A lightbulb appeared over Natsu's head. "Oh yeah! I've been meaning to give these to you but I just forgot!" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out her bundled up panties. "Here you go! You left them at my house yesterday."

"Oh that's where they went! That's a relief!" Yukino sighed, her shoulders relaxing. But upon closer inspection, she noticed something rather odd. "Natsu-sama, why are they so wet and sticky?" She asked innocently.

Natsu just sweat dropped. Yukino, a woman whom he fucked countless times and did the most erotic, messed up, and sexiest things he had ever witnessed, couldn't recognize a substance she has had on and in her body. Yep, Yukino was still a little bit of an air head.

"Lemme just get your bags..." Natsu said with a hollow chuckle and rushed over to pickup Minerva and Yukino's luggage, which fortunately for him, was pretty small so he had no trouble picking them up. "Now are you sure you packed everything?"

"Yes Natsu-sama," the beauty nodded.

Natsu gave her a scrutinizing look. "Even your special back support pillow? You know how cranky you are if you sleep without."

Yukino blushed, a little embarrassed that he knew so much about her and how he cared so much. "Yes, Natsu-sama."

"Now," he grinned. "Let's be on our way, shall we?" He asked, trying to get her out the door.

Completely forgetting about the small article of clothing in her hand, Yukino stuffed the thin lace into a pocket and walked outside the room. "And you're pretty eager yourself mister," she teased.

"Well can you blame me? I just wanna get to the beach with the two most wonderful girls in the world!" Natsu said sarcastically, really just wanting to put the fact that Natsu jerked off with her panties behind them.

 _Five minutes later_ _.._.

Minerva sighed as she looked at the small booklet in her hands. The small, leather bound book containing their passes and tickets to just about anything they want on the trip. She really had to thank Cana for this, it was super nice of her to do this.

The only downside to this vacation was that Minerva was having to sit at the train station all alone for a little while, patiently waiting for his besties to show up so they could depart. Well, she wasn't completely alone as they were numerous people surrounding her, all looking at large newspapers that suspiciously hid their faces. But Minerva didn't think too much about it. After all, who was she to judge people doing weird things when she was currently dating two other people?

But like it was said, the trip would be worth all the waiting in world.

Now it would just be her, Yukino, and Natsu together on a beach. Well, Yukino won't be there for long, Minerva has just the right plan in mind to get the small silver haired maiden out of the way so she could have some one on one time with Natsu. Now Minerva loved Yukino dearly but sadly, she and her huge rack would get in the way.

Minerva just wanted to get Natsu alone for a while, nothing too serious. She'd have him rub her body in tanning oil, tease him a little, maybe flash him a bit, and then for the grand finale... ask him why he didn't have the balls to propose to her yet!

She dug her nails into her soft, pudgy thighs. She had sunk twelve whole months into this relationship and so far he has not even mentioned the idea of marriage! What was he thinking? They weren't going to get any younger? Sure it would be a little weird for him to marry two women but let's be honest here, they already received tons of scrutiny and disdain from just about everyone for the first few months. Sorcerer's Paparazzi was hounding them 24/7 and constantly spreading false accusations (her personal favorite was the one where some prick said Jenny was supposedly in on it.)

' _Ugh, maybe I should just go ahead and buy a damn ring and force him to propose to me...'_ Minerva snorted, a little fed up with Natsu's slow pace.

Crossing her arms under her immense bust, Minerva shifted in her seat on the bench. _'Oh second thought, nah, I shouldn't. I don't need to force him on this. He'll propose when he's ready._ ' It was unreasonable for her to be angry with him but it was also unreasonable for him to drag this out longer than needed. But out of the two of them, he was the most stubborn so she should be the one to concede if she didn't want to form a rift between them. ' _Maybe Yukino can delicately convince him. After all, she's probably thinking the same thing._ '

Fortunately for her, Minerva was pulled from her thoughts as she saw her two lovers arrive at the train station with Natsu carrying the luggage while Yukino was looking at a magazine she had bought on the way over.

Standing up, Minerva made to go greet them but felt something slightly off.

"Ma'am," a rough voice spoke out from behind the newspaper and an armored hand held her little ticket book. "You dropped this."

"Oh," Minerva raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Thanks."

The person behind the newspaper just coughed. "No problem, just happy to help."

Smirking, Minerva put her fingers on the top of the newspaper that was being held and tore it down, unmasking a surprised Erza who wondered how she was able to see past such a flawless disguise.

"Oh Erza, did you honestly think I wouldn't notice you sitting right next to me? Ha, so naive." Minerva smirked.

Blushing, Erza began to stutter out excuses and apologies. "I-I just wanted to make sure you got here safely. I-I'm terribly sorry I-"

Minerva shushed the redhead by putting a gloved finger to the knight's lips. "Don't mistake my casualness for calmness Erza. I'm furious. The only reason I haven't torn you to shreds right now is because Natsu is here." Minerva glared, a wicked smile crossing her face. "However, if I dare see you at all on our vacation, I will personally see to it that Natsu never even looks in your direction again."

Erza, even thought she was perhaps the strongest woman within a hundred mile radius, visibly froze at the threat. Just what did the **Territoy** Mage mean by that? So scary!

"Now," Minerva then switched to a sweet smile and patted her head. "See you when we get back!" She waved to the redhead as she went to greet her boyfriend.

Erza just say back in her seat, completely lost as to what had just transpired.

"There's my handsome man," Minerva said sultrily as she opened her arms to hug her boyfriend. "It feels like it's been ages since I've seen you!"

Natsu blushed as he hugged her back. "Geez, what is up with you and Yukino? You two just saw me yesterday!" He groaned.

Minerva chuckled as she released him but not before taking his hand into hers. "Well what can we say? We're clingy." Minerva joked. She then looked at her blue haired counterpart and rose an eyebrow. "Yukino?"

Yukino looked up from her magazine with an innocent look. "Yes, Minerva-sama?"

 _'Ugh,_ ' the dark haired Mage groaned in her head. ' _Stop adding the honorifics dammit!_ '

"Did you bring everything?" She was sure Natsu had already asked but she wanted to triple check just in case. Receiving a nod from the bustier woman, Minerva pressed more. "Even you special pillow that reduces the stress of your back due to your abnormally large breasts?"

"Minerva-sama!" Yukino squealed, red in the face from embarrassment. ' _Why does everyone know this!?_ ' She cried.

Chuckling, Natsu hefted the luggage into his arm again. "Well," he started, "let's get on our way."

And with that, the threesome began to journey to their train platform, hearing the tracks screech as a newly arrived train came to a stop in the station. Seems they were right on time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Akane Resort,_** _ **Wednesday**_ **** _ **11:56 a.m.**_

It was a long train ride. Well, maybe not to the normal passenger but to Natsu, it was the definition of hell. Stuck in a small cabin for over two hours, bouncing around on his side of the bench on a rigid track, he nearly spilled his guts out onto the floor. Luckily for him, Minerva was kind enough as to knock him out to spare him from any more turmoil. After that, he wasn't sure what happened. All he remembered was a pair of soft thighs and some cradling, that's it.

But now he was off that death machine and was walking down the road towards one of the largest hotel-casinos in Fiore. Only the rich and super elite could make it into this pricey resort but they were fortunate enough to know a gambler who specialized in winning big. Cana really knew her stuff.

In the mass crowd of upper class folk, Natsu stuck out like a sore thumb, even more so because he had two of the hottest women in Fiore under his arm, supporting him as he groggily made his way into the building. They received many odd stares before a bellhop finally got past his stupor and helped them with their bags.

Standing in front of a bench, Minerva and Yukino softly lowered Natsu onto it and let him rest. "Just go ahead and take them up to our room," Minerva ordered. "You stay here Natsu, I'll go check us in. Yukino, make sure he doesn't embarrass me."

"Okay, I will!" Yukino nodded as she took a seat right next to him and quickly began to dote over him like an overprotective wife. She even went as far as to check his temperature! Talk about commitment!

"I'm not sick," Natsu deadpanned, swatting away her hand.

"I'll be the judge of that, Natsu-sama." Yukino responded cutely, leaning further into his personal space. Natsu blushed, looking at Yukino's heavenly melons as they were pushed together by her arms. The poor girl didn't notice it but she was pressing her boobs together so hard that they were almost overflowing from her little top. Little by little, Natsu could make out the slightest bit of her nipple peaking over the collar.

"How indecent," Minerva tapped her foot with a disappointed look on her face. She had just gotten back in time to see Natsu fawn over Yukino's bodacious breasts.

Natsu didn't take his eyes away from Yukino's perfectly tanned watermelons. "Well sometimes you can't control yourself," he shrugged, his lips growing dry from hunger.

Yukino was oblivious as all ways when she continued to feel Natsu's body temperature skyrocket when she leaned further into him. "Huh! You're burning up! You must have a high fever."

Minerva scowled, surprised by how no one was looking at the two. "Probably because you're shoving your tits in his face."

"Huh?" Yukino looked confused before she looked down, only now realizing that Natsu's face was completely stuffed into her cleavage. "I'm sorry, Natsu-sama!" Yukino apologized as she sat back down.

Natsu just sported a goofy look. "No, thank you~" he said dumbly.

"Ugh," Minerva sighed as she grabbed the two. "Come on you two, let's just go to our room and rest a little bit before we hit the beach."

Snapping back to his regular self, Natsu did his best to get up and stand straight. "Sounds like a plan!" He grinned as he began to march to the elevator.

Looking at her over zealous boyfriend, Minerva rubbed her temples, "I can't already feel the migraine starting from this vacation..."

Yukino giggled as she ran to catch up with her boyfriend. "Wait for me!" She called out as she raced to meet him.

 _Up at the Room_

"Wow..." Natsu and Yukino said in awe as they looked around the room. Their hotel room - or rather what Cana neglected to tell them was actually a suite - was pretty damn beautiful. Big, open windows to let in the natural light, cream colored walls, nice fluffy carpet, and very big and expensive furniture. The suite wasn't just one room but a whole collective of rooms including a living area, a master bedroom, a master bathroom, and a giant closet. The furniture looked very expensive and was kept in pristine condition. There was even a couch in the living area! Not to mention the bed!

"I wanna live here!" Yukino exclaimed with stars in her eyes. After all, she believed every girl should have the opportunity to be treated like a princess.

Minerva, who was behind them, rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Hmm, this is certainly luxurious, almost like my room." She may have had more expensive stuff but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate this!

Their pink haired boyfriend was of a different mind set. ' _Think of how many positions I could fuck them in here!_ '

Wow, Natsu had turned into a total pervert. But I guess that should come as no surprise considering that he has spent a whole year dating two of the hottest women in Fiore. Not to mention having sex with them routinely whenever they were together. He now understood why there were so many old perverts in Fairy Tail.

Seeing that their bags were already situated by the door, Minerva turned to her two lovers. "Well, if you don't mind, I will be seeing how the bathtub treats me. I'll be done it ten minutes so I better not catch you two being naughty. I want to look my best for the beach!" She said with a motherly tone.

"Why even bother taking a shower when we are going to the beach?" Natsu deadpanned.

The dark haired **Territory** Mage just chuckled bashfully. "I just want to relax and soothe my muscles after such a long time sitting in a bumpy train ride." She said while playing with her fingers.

"Whatever..." Natsu huffed while plopping down on the couch and setting his feet up on the expensive coffee table.

"Yukino," Minerva looked to her companion, "make sure he doesn't do anything I wouldn't want him too, okay?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Yukino bowed. Nodding back to her, Minerva turned to the bedroom and proceeded to walk in and close the door. Once she was alone with Natsu, she promptly took a seat next to him on his left on the couch.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, Natsu chuckled. "Boy, Minerva really has stuff under control, doesn't she?" He laughed.

Yukino nodded. "Yes, with Minerva-sama in charge of the trip, I'm not worried about anything going wrong!" The light blue haired angel smiled.

Hearing the bath water slowly start to run, they say in silence. Natsu was nonchalantly looking up at the ceiling and Yukino took out her magazine. But while she read, she subconsciously leaned towards Natsu and laid her head on his chest. That caused Natsu to internally laugh at how he felt. He felt this would be what a life with Yukino would entail. Total bliss. Just sitting on a couch with her, not worrying about a thing. It'd be nice and relaxing. Hell, maybe they'd have some little brats running around?

Natsu shook his head.

Why the hell was he thinking that far ahead? He was only on vacation with her for Mavis' sake! Besides, Yukino probably wouldn't want kids!

' _Although..._ ' Natsu trailed off, looking down at Yukino's overly endowed chest. ' _She would be able to take care of some babies..._ '

That got Natsu stirring.

Yukino's large, tanned melons looked so packed, being stuffed into that tiny bra and shirt. The tanned twins bulged out of her top and looked like they wanted to rip their fabric prisons. Natsu almost felt sympathetic. Those huge jugs deserved better than to be held up, a rack like Yukino's deserved to be worshiped and nothing less!

He knew the looks men gave her when they walked the streets together. For her, it was unadulterated list and want. For him, it was utter jealousy. But since they were ogling his girl after all, Natsu would crush their dreams and boldly reach over and grab a handful of Yukino's pliant breast meat right in front of them! The looks on their faces being of utter defeat and loss. Natsu was a very lucky man and he knew it.

Of course, Yukino was more than a mere trophy to him and he made sure she knew it. Natsu and Yukino had invested countless hours in a back and forth, day to day letter trade. Yukino would write him a letter and he would return her one of his own. Some of the messages she sent him were just too cute and the ones he sent made her feel very naughty. It was just the perfect spice they needed to keep them waiting for the next letter or their next meeting.

But here they were now, together on a couch. But not just together on a couch, but together on a couch _alone_. With Minerva in the other room completely occupied, Natsu could really have some fun with Yukino.

Grinning, Natsu slowly maneuvered his hand down Yukino's side. ' _Now's my chance!_ ' Natsu thought excitedly as he pants began to grow a little tight as his mind ran over the possible events that were about to occur.

Natsu's hand trembled a little with excitement as it roamed down Yukino's curvy side. He didn't know if Yukino was paying attention or not but she didn't even move! Fortunately for him, Yukino had chosen to wear a skirt today, so that meant easy access for his creeping hand. Coming to the soft, padded skin of her thigh, Natsu licked his lips as it slowly slid up her leg and into her skirt.

Yukino felt it. But she didn't move or say anything. The only way Natsu knew she felt it was by the way her thumbs pressed harder into the sides of the magazine she held.

When his fingers neared their destination, Natsu began to feel an immense heat emanating from the apex of her thighs.

"Oh my," Natsu whispered huskily into her ear, teasing her. "Someone's a little too eager. It's like you were waiting for us to be alone." He noted.

Feeling how wet the fabric of her panties was, Natsu let out a soft chuckle, pressing his digits in on her sopping wet mound. Yukino stiffened even more when she felt his long fingers press on her heated sex. He continued to tease the poor woman by lightly pressing into her needy core, making sure it knew that it was his center of attention and sole point of interest.

But Natsu wasn't cruel, he wasn't going to needlessly tease her... too much.

Hooking a finger around the wet fabric, Natsu moved it to the side and let Yukino's bare pussy be revealed to the cold air of the room. She huffed heavily, spreading her legs a little more to give him more room to work with.

Of course, as he opened her up to the room, Natsu had to act uninterested. If Yukino thinks she can get away with him treating her to a present without even so much as showing some interest, he would return it tenfold. Smirking, he slowly drew his hand away until a cute little moan of dissatisfaction slipped from her lips, letting him know that she needed him to continue.

Natsu showed some mercy and returned his hand to her gushing core. But he thought of something even better. Taking his left hand away but replacing it with his right, Natsu moved her skirt further up her thighs for easier access while his left hand occupied itself with something greater. His left hand now struggled to grab a firm hold of Yukino's massive breast which was overflowing from his grip and ballooning out the sides of his fingers.

"You know Yukino," Natsu said loudly, obviously trying to make sure Minerva didn't suspect anything and ruin their time together. "You look very interested in that magazine, do you mind reading some of it for me?" As soon as he finished asking, his long, experienced finger swiftly pushed into her molten hot core.

Yukino gasped, having to bite her lip to stifle the moan that surely would've alerted their companion. "Y-Yes N-Nats-u!" She said shakily, visibly vibrating as Natsu's finger began to piston out of her wet pussy, the sounds of his digit splashing around her juices ever so faint but still audible.

Natsu did his best not to laugh, this was just too much fun for him. Tightening the grip his left hand hand on her left teat, Natsu nudged her to start reading.

"S-Sorcerer's Weekly... journalist, Jason, ha-as recently declined an interview," she gulped, sweat beginning to run down her forehead. She tightened her grip on the magazine even more, almost tearing it. She wanted to cry and moan but didn't for she wanted to achieve her climax before having this ended. "...with Jenny Realight o-on her recent br-break up with fellow Mage Hibiki."

"Very good," Natsu whispered, slipping a second finger into her wet pussy that was practically drooling onto his first finger. "But let's see how you do when I turn up the difficulty, shall we?" He then hooked his left hand's pointer finger around the neckline of her shirt and pulled that down along with her bra so her fat, round orb of breast meat bounced out into the open, her nipple instantly hard from the colder temperature in the room.

Yukino was now fighting back tears in her eyes from the pleasure. This was simply too much for her!

"Oh really?" Natsu said aloud again, grinning like a madman. "I didn't know Jenny and Hibiki broke up, is she doing okay?" He asked as his left hand's fingers pinched and twisted the hard nub atop her heavy breast.

"S-S-She's d-doing-g f-fine!" Yukino stuttered, now clenching the magazines in her fists.

Deciding he's had enough fun, Natsu took pity on the poor woman. "Do you want to cum Yukino?" He whispered, blowing hot air into the shell of her ear.

The poor woman couldn't form words and just nodded her head, drool sliding down the sides of her mouth.

"Well then, perhaps you could do something for me. Ya know? I scratch your back, you scratch mine?" He asked.

"A-Anything, N-Natsu-sama..." Yukino smiled weakly. "Just let me cum."

Getting the answer he wanted, Natsu pushed her back and maneuvered her so she was now leaning heavily back into the couch with her legs spread almost eagle. Wanting to finish this quickly, Natsu used his right middle finger and moved it out of her now gushing wet snatch and aimed it at her rarely penetrated asshole. With a smirk, Natsu swiftly pressed his middle finger in, sending jolts of pleasurable electricity through Yukino.

The poor girl threw her magazine away and clamped her hands over her mouth to try and quiet the scream of pleasure. She had never cum so hard in her life. She came so hard her right leg began to spasm uncontrollably. Her pussy gushed out her slick fluids, washing his whole hand with her orgasm, and flooded her spot on the couch, ruining her skirt and the cushion. Her enormous breast wobbled in his hand as he held her back, her other other soon bouncing out and joining its twin in the cool open air.

After a few moments, Yukino was now a sweaty, panting, and half naked mess. She was now heavily leaning on Natsu, grasping his shirt in her fist. "Oh..." she moaned, still feeling his finger mess around in her highly sensitive pussy.

"Wow Yukino," Natsu chuckled snidely, "I think you ruined the couch."

Yukino merely tapped him with her free hand, too weak to punch him. She didn't want to be teased after such a heavy orgasm. But of course, when she let her hand fall into his lap, she felt his hard member pressed tightly against his shorts. Feeling him up, she felt his hot, throbbing member pulse at her touch. She was amazed that his cock hadn't ripped through his shorts yet.

"Natsu-sama, you're so hard," Yukino observed, still feeling him up.

Natsu chuckled as he took her hand that was gripping his shirt and held it. "And here I thought you'd never notice, mind helping me out with it?" He nudged her.

Yukino nodded eagerly, happy to help her lover relieve his own stress. "Of course Natsu-sama!" She said eagerly but blushed in embarrassment when he shushed her for being so loud. "How would you like me to help?" She whispered innocently.

Natsu smirked as he withdrew his fingers from underneath his skirt and held them to her mouth, watching with satisfaction as she took his digits in her mouth and sucked on them, cleaning them. "Well, isn't it obvious?" He asked, moving down off the couch and getting between her legs. Flipping her skirt up so now it was completely off her hips and scrunched on her stomach.

"Its been a couple of weeks..." Natsu trailed off, blowing hot air on Yukino's wet pussy. "I want to fuck you where it counts."

Yukino smiled, a massive blush covering her cheeks as she looked down, watching as he brought down the waistband of his shorts, letting his swollen cock bob out into the open. She squealed a little when she felt him press his bulbous tip at her heated entrance, tracing the lips of her pussy.

Smirking, Natsu slowly pressed the head of his cock in, taking glee in the soft moans that erupted from her mouth. He was also elated to have buried his tip into Yukino for the first time in a while. Like always, he had to make a comparison between her pussy and Minerva's. Yukino's was super tight and almost caused him to bust by the pressure alone while Minerva's was exceptionally hot and juicy, almost like a hot well of water. But both girls had their specialities.

Natsu laid his fingers into Yukino's sides, burying himself up to the hilt in her tight snatch, pressing his balls into the fleshy pads of her ass.

"Yukino..." Natsu hissed her name, his eyes zeroing in on hers.

"Natsu-sama..." Yukino moaned with half lidded eyes, feeling his hot length stretching her tight passage with its insane girth.

Pulling his hips back until only his cock was left inside Yukino's pussy, Natsu pushed back in with enough force to press her further into the couch, causing her body to shake and her overstuffed breasts to wobble from the force. Natsu ripped his eyes away from her to watch her magnificent breasts bounce and jiggle. Yukino's heavy breasts looked so heavenly in the natural light, gleaming from sweat. So doing what any sane man with a libido would do, Natsu took his right hand from her hip and grabbed a handful of her right breast like he did so before, squeezing it to his heart's content.

"Ahhh..." Yukino mewled, her breath hot and ragged from the pleasure of having her lover toy with her breasts. "So rough..." she had missed Natsu's rough yet experienced and teasing touches. He seemed to know every little button to press when he was with her to get her to feel the heights of euphoria.

Natsu slowly started to move his hips. "Yukino, your tits..." he began to whisper passionately, "they're so big! Look at them, like two giant bronzed marshmallows." It wasn't the smartest comparison but dammit that's what he thought.

Not being able to take his mouth's dryness anymore, Natsu looked at her untouched breast, her nipple standing hard and proud as its own was pleasured and stimulated. Leaning down, Natsu opened his mouth widely before taking the hardened nub into his maw, sucking on the soft flesh of her soft breast meat. His objective was to make her squirm and scream in his grasp.

' _I know she won't be able to hold back when I do this..._ ' He inwardly smirked as he began to whip his tongue over her hard nipple, knowing how much the blue haired Mage loved it when he did so. And boy did she, her already tight snatch coiled even tighter around his cock, almost milking him. But that just gave Natsu an idea. Mimicking the way her pussy tried to milk his cock, Natsu used his right hand to make milking motions on her left breast.

"Nyah!" Yukino bit her lip, dangerously close to drawing blood this time. Seems Yukino had cum a second time by how she gasped and Natsu began to feel more of her slippery discharge flow onto his shaft and sack.

With a teasing smirk graced his lips around her nipple, Natsu looked up at her, catching her eyes and sending a nonverbal message. She knew what he meant and nodded with tears dripping down her cheeks from the pleasure.

Natsu still kept thrusting, slapping his hips against her shaven mound, pounding her well used snatch with his heated rod. Yukino may have been the one cumming but that didn't mean Natsu didn't feel anything, he felt all of her sensations. With her wet walls desperately clinging to his hard meat, Natsu knew he only had a matter of time before he too would cum.

Now switching from a milking to a juggling motion with her left breast, Natsu felt the considerable weight of Yukino's fat breast and felt his cock throb even more. To have a breast fetish and to have Yukino as a girlfriend, Natsu was in heaven. He was now sucking on her nipple even harder than before, fucking her pussy even harder than before as well. He was not going to hold back. Whether he meant to or not, the sound of their flesh slapping echoed around the room, further turning them on.

Feeling her climax approach even closer, Natsu tore his mouth away from her breast. "Yukino..." he whispered huskily. "Where do you want it?" He asked, referring to his load.

"Inside... me..." She panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth from the overload of pleasure. She wasn't worried, she was at least 78% sure she had taken the pill recently.

Nodding, Natsu gave a few final thrusts and placed both hands on her hips and buried his face in her mountainous breasts. Within a few moments, Natsu finally reached his climax. His shout was muffled by her heavy breasts but Yukino heard it before feeling his hot seed ooze out of his cock and directly into her steaming hot pussy. His balls were bloated and throbbing as they pressed against the cheeks of her ass.

"Natsu-sama," Yukino moaned hotly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him further into her. His seed was so hot, almost too hot. But she enjoyed it nonetheless, it made her feel complete inside.

"Yukino..." Natsu laughed softly, feeling himself slip out of her. "That was pretty damn good."

"Yeah, it was the best," Yukino smiled lovingly, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose in the crook of his neck as she hugged him.

Natsu laughed before hugging her back. "You say that every time we have sex!" He smirked.

"It's because you're so good at it." Yukino pouted cutely, slightly ticked that she had to point that out.

"I am, aren't I? Like I don't want to toot my own horn or anything but I am pretty damn good. A lesser man would not be able to keep up with you and Minerva like I do!" Great, now Natsu was raving about his own sexual skills. Yukino, being a very nice person, just nodded and smiled, she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop since her comment made him so happy.

But fortunately for Yukino, Minerva started to drain her bath water, causing Natsu to immediately shut up and scramble to look presentable. Yukino did so as well, pulling her shirt and bra back over her large melons and adjusting her skirt and panties.

Once Yukino got up, Natsu nearly shouted in horror. "Yukino! Look! Your spot!" He nearly cried. Right where Yukino sat there was a small, cloudy puddle of their mixed fluids.

' _Minerva is gonna kill us!_ ' The pink haired teen cried inwardly.

Yukino, being the logical thinker of the duo (that is when Minerva isn't in the room), tapper her chin in thought before coming up with a brilliant idea. Smiling happily as she avoided a disaster, Yukino simply flipped the couch cushion and promptly sat down, giving off the casual aura as she took her magazine into her hands and started reading.

"Nice!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up while also inwardly berating himself for not thinking of that. Now moving onto what he should do to make himself look inconspicuous, he immediately dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. Totally believable.

Slowly the door to the bedroom opened up and a narrow eyed Minerva walked into the living room, her body still wet but wrapped in a towel with her wet hair splayed across her shoulders.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two have done something that could potentially cost us money?" The dark haired beauty asked.

' _I've said it once and I'll say it again, Minerva's a lot more fun when she's drunk_.' Natsu thought while continuing his push ups. After all, Minerva being drunk was what started this whole relationship.

"What do you mean, Minerva-sama?" Yukino asked cutely, tilting her head to the side.

Minerva didn't answer Yukino, just looking around the room suspiciously, she knew something was amiss, she just had to find out what. Continuing to look around the room for a little while longer, Minerva finally stood in the center of the room with her arms crossed under her heavy chest. She didn't find anything.

"Hmm... be ready for the beach in five minutes Natsu," Minerva said, letting up on her search. "Yukino, let's go get ready."

Once Yukino and her left the room, Natsu plopped down on the ground and sighed, "that was close..."

 ** _Akane Beach,_** _ **Wednesday**_ **** _ **12:30 a.m.**_

"Wow..." Natsu started.

"This place is..." Yukino picked up.

"Completely deserted!" Minerva finished.

Well, the beach wasn't completely deserted, there were a few small groups of people scattered here and there but other than them, the place might as well have been barren. Sure the rides and food stalls were running on the boardwalk but there was no one there either. To make matters a bit funnier, the majority of the people there were older people and their respective gold digger partners that they brought along.

"Well, I suppose this is what you get for going to a very expensive resort in the middle of the week?" Minerva guessed.

Yukino nodded, "plus most people are probably getting something to eat?" It wasn't the most sound logic but it was her attempt at an explanation.

Natsu didn't pay them any mind as he stood behind them, he was focused on something far more important than the population of the beach.

' _Where did they buy such slutty bikinis!?_ ' He cried in his head, trying not to get a raging hard on from his girlfriend's. Sure he had sex with Yukino not too long ago but Natsu wasn't a one and done guy. He needed multiple rounds to sate his hunger.

Yukino wore a bit more conservative bikini compared to Minerva's. A light blue tube top that struggled greatly to contain her hefty melons that seemingly bulged out of the seams, even worse was the fact her nipples were pressed tightly against the top so he could make out the faintest hints of her areola. As for the bottom, she wore a matching light blue thong that rode very low on her hips. Natsu couldn't help but want to tug it down just a little bit further...

And as for Minerva...

Holy shit was it scandalous. Minerva wore a fucking sling bikini. Fucking sling bikini. There could have been children here! Besides that, Natsu couldn't believe that she was someone's daughter and she had the audacity to wear such a slutty swimsuit. It barely covered her nipples, causing her breasts to bulge out and form tight cleavage. As for her her bottom coverage. ' _My Mavis, that ass!_ ' Was the thought that Natsu had running through his head when he looked at Minerva's big booty. Those round, meaty cheeks were completely exposed for Natsu to ogle as the thing slim came from her front and dug deep in between her fleshy pads of ass before shooting out above her back.

He just knew he had to have her almost immediately. But since the beach was almost completely barren, this proved to be the perfect opportunity for some kinky sex...

"Well," Minerva said, hoisting her beach bag on the upper part of her shoulder. "Let's go find a spot which should be fairly easy since no one is here."

Watching her walk along, Natsu held Yukino back a few steps. "Hey, Yuki-chan..." He whispered with a weird smile on his face.

Yukino frowned a little. She learned very quickly that Natsu would call her by her pet name whenever he wanted something, the hard part was stomaching the dastardly plan he had in mind.

"Yes, Natsu-sama?" She asked cutely.

Natsu just leaned into her ear and began to whisper, telling her the plan and begging for her cooperation. Being the nice woman she is, Yukino agreed, even if she wasn't 100% on board with the idea. But if it was for her Natsu-sama, she would do anything!

Minerva looked back over her shoulder, noticing the two conspiring a few feet behind her. She just sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. She didn't know what they were up to but she just knew that it involved her.

' _Well..._ ' She smirked naughtily, _'it better involve me after I went out of my way to buy this skimpy swimsuit_.' Oh yes, Minerva had planned this. Natsu may think he's the genius but she's actually the one who was behind all this, pulling the strings. She knew that once she left them alone, Natsu and Yukino would act on their baser instincts, giving her the opportunity to knock Yukino out of the spotlight for a little while, giving her and Natsu some alone time.

' _I still can't believe they actually believed my whole story about Cana, as if that lousy drunk would be as nice as to give us tickets_ ,' Minerva was also the one who originally bought the tickets and researched when they best time to go would be, giving them a whole beach to be alone.

This took hours of planning but boy was it paying off.

Finding the perfect spot, Minerva began to walk a little faster. The spot was fairly secluded, past the board walk and behind those who were actually there. Honestly she hated beaches since she knew they were normally crowded with people but she could take a shot in the dark and risk going for Natsu. Luckily for her, her gamble paid off and she was now only getting ogled by horny old men and their plastic whores.

Looking back, it seems Yukino and Natsu had stopped scheming and caught back up to her.

"There, we shall sit over there," Minerva pointed.

"Ooh! What a lovely spot! Good job, Minerva-sama!" Yukino cheered.

' _Perfect!_ ' Natsu thought menacingly as he did that evil hand thing most cliche villains do. "You're right, that is a good spot," he said not to convincingly.

Yukino just smiled nervously, ' _Natsu-sama isn't very good at acting..._ '

Setting her bag down at the spot, Minerva stretched her arms out, giving Natsu a mighty fine view of her voluptuous body. While Natsu tried to keep his jaw from dropping and his erection from ripping his shorts, Minerva smirked as she bent over to retrieve her towel from the bag. Her bending over nearly sent Natsu into a horny frenzy.

' _Mavis! Her ass is so amazing!_ ' He clenched his fists.

Laying her towel down fairly quickly, Minerva wasted no time in laying down on her towel, stomach down. "Ah, this sun feels nice on the body, doesn't it Yukino?" She asked.

Yukino smiled as she laid down her own towel onto the sand. "It does, it makes me feel so alive!"

Natsu just stood their awkwardly deciding if he should get out his towel or not. He didn't want to lay down and risk any wardrobe malfunctions aka ripping his shorts. Well he didn't mind it but he knew walking out would be a hassle with everyone staring at his member.

Minerva just looked up at him with a smirk, "something wrong Natsu?" She asked in a none too innocent tone.

Walking over to stand in between Yukino's and Minerva's beach towels and nudged his busty blue haired lover with his foot, signaling that now was the time to act.

"Uh... I just realized that I forgot my uhh... sand tools!" He pounded his fist into his open palm.

Minerva and Yukino looked at him incredulously.

"Sand tools?" Minerva asked. ' _Of all the things to lie about, he chose this? Well I'm not exactly dating him for his brains..._ '

"Uh yeah! Sand tools! Every time we go to the beach, Erza has us compete in a sand castle competition and me and Happy always go all out! Pretty soon it became a habit and I just love to do it. But since I don't have my tools..." Natsu trailed off, giving Yukino the signal.

Yukino's eyes widened and she shot up, almost causing her tits to bounce out from how fast she jumped up. "Have no fear, Natsu-sama! I'll go to their pier and see if they have any for sale!"

Natsu just hugged her. "Thank you Yukino, you're a life saver."

She just blushed and released him from the hug. "I'll be back in a few minutes, have fun!" She bowed to them before turning around to walk to their pier.

Minerva just shook her head and rolled her eyes. ' _These two suck at acting..._ '

Resting her chin in her crossed arms, Minerva just looked towards the ocean and smiled. These two made sure that things they stayed interesting.

Natsu waved at Yukino for a little longer before turning his eyes back onto Minerva. A sickeningly sweet smile crossed his face as he got down on his knees, he just knew that Minerva had brought tanning oil with them and if Natsu knew one thing, it was that slick oil can make the best day of his life.

"Minerva," Natsu spoke as he reached inside the bag, "care for a relaxing back massage?" He asked as he brought his hand out with the bottle of oil in it.

Looking over her shoulder, Minerva smiled knowingly, "boy Natsu, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me in such an outfit but you're really moving fast!" She joked.

Natsu opened the bottle and tilted it over her back, letting the thick liquid drizzle out of the bottle and pool at the small of her back. "Haha yeah that but I just wanted to thank you for all the awesome cooking you've made, it really was delicious."

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you liked my cooking so much. I'm flattered." Minerva smirked.

Slowly his hands began to rub the oil into her body, spreading it out over in thin layers with his calloused hands. He didn't even respond because he was so entranced in the feel of her skin. To get a better angle to massage her back and shoulders evenly, Natsu placed both knees on both sides of her legs and hovered over her thighs, pressing his straining erection at the meaty cheeks of her buttocks. Thanks to the lack of coverage that Minerva was wearing, Natsu had easy access to her upper back and rubbed her shoulders with ease, causing her to become practical putty in his hands.

Minerva was impressed, Natsu knew how to give a great massage! But alas things were moving too slow in her opinion. She'd thought by now he wouldn't be able to have resisted her and would have taken her right then and there, but she could only guess that Natsu had a little bit of restraint. Smirking seductively, she slightly raised her hips and pressed her round ass against his pelvis, hoping to have given him the message that he could do as he pleased.

And message well received.

"Oh..." Natsu grinned, baring his canines. "I was right when I knew you wanted my cock. Here me and Yukino thought you were actually the responsible one but it turns out that you're just as horny as we are!" He joked.

Letting one of his slippery hands down, he firmly grabbed a handful of luscious ass that Minerva boasted, squeezing the firm pad of flesh in his grasp. "Minerva if I didn't know any better, I'd say your butt gets bigger every time I see you!" Natsu joked.

Minerva yawned, "well duh, a girl's gotta stay healthy. But it doesn't really suit your weak hand though, I would expect my boyfriend to be a bit more rough when grabbing his property." She goaded him.

Fortunately for her, Natsu saw through her jest but decided to play along anyways. "My property? Well now that I know I own this ass, I'm gonna do what I please with it!" Natsu smirked.

Bringing his other hand to the other cheek, Natsu dug his fingers deep into her flesh, making her moan from how hard he's grabbing her. Her tanned meat ballooning out the spaces between his fingers. Natsu pressed down on her cheeks and vigorously rubbed them together, shaking her ass manually. He rolled her cheeks in all sorts of different ways, wanting to see her shining skin rolled and spread in front of his eyes.

"I just love it when you play with my body!" Minerva growled seductively, working her ass back against his grip. She was absolutely wet from his playing! "Get rough with me! Make me feel it!"

Natsu couldn't stop himself from grinning, now he was turning Minerva's ass bright pink! He was not letting up. Her round, jiggly cheeks were dough for his sculpture.

For Natsu, he loved having rough sex with his girls, while Yukino was okay with it, he just couldn't bring himself to harm her. But with Minerva, she was a different story. She could take the punishment and even get into it. Natsu was never afraid of being dominant with her.

"Want me to be rough, eh?" Natsu leered over her, pressing his erection in the cleavage of her generous ass. "You really want me to let loose?"

"Oh fuck yes! Get rough! Don't hold back!" She licked her lips.

Natsu didn't answer. He just pulled apart her cheeks and stared at her scantily clad pussy. Well, not her pussy, but the forbidden entrance right above her quivering lips. That was his real prize. Moving the thin string out of the way, Natsu made sure his thumb was well covered with oil before putting it on top of her asshole.

Minerva was going to say something, either in protest or excitement he didn't know, but he silenced her by using his left hand to rub her left cheek before harshly slapping it, causing the thick flesh to wobble from the impact and a bright red handprint to appear on her already red skin. The woman purred, her pussy now flowing heavily with arousal.

' _Yeah, she liked that a lot,'_ Natsu smirked. He just had to keep the dominant act and everything would go his way. Not wasting anytime, Natsu took the liberty of pressing his thumb into her tight entrance making Minerva gasp in both pleasure and a little amount of pain.

"Ah! S-So bold!" She exclaimed.

"Well if you think that's bold, just wait till I get you all lubed up and ready!" He grinned as he began to finger fuck her ass, lubing her up and making an easier passage for him.

She gripped the towel tightly, biting her lip to stifle the moans less she alert everyone else on the beach that she was receiving some anal foreplay.

Natsu, who now had his thumb buried to the knuckle in her tight asshole, grinned as her body twitched.

"Cmon Minerva, scream and I'll give these old geezers a real show!" Slowly he began to thrust his thumb back and forth, causing her to moan harder.

"Dumbass..." she panted, "do you really want to get banned?" While her mouth may have been denying it, her body was all for it. Her tight entrance coiled around his thumb even tighter and her pussy caused the towel to grow wet.

Natsu saw how her body was reacting and dismissed what her mouth had said. Minerva was just saving face, wanting to make sure he knew that she was the responsible one.

"Ah, I get what you mean," he smirked as he withdrew his thumb from her needy hole, causing her to moan in dissatisfaction. But he wouldn't leave her disappointed for long, his cock was now ready to take the reigns and finish her. Grabbing his clothed erection, Natsu tore the front of his swim trunks down and let his hard, stone like erection bob out into the open. Taking it into his grasp, Natsu pointed it at Minerva's asshole.

' _I know in the past, anal has always given me trouble. The pleasure normally makes he bust almost immediately but I don't care right now! I'm gonna make Minerva feel something!_ ' Natsu thought with conviction.

Slowly he pressed his heated tip hard enough to where it sank into her tight entrance. Minerva moaned loudly at that. Thanks to his earlier foreplay, he know had easy access thanks to the lube.

"Minerva..." Natsu breathed with a massive blush on his face from having his dick slowly be encased by her wonderful ass, "you're so tight!"

Minerva didn't respond with words, she let her body do the talking. She lifted her hips up and pressed her ass back, burying Natsu balls deep inside her tight asshole. That action caused Natsu to release any holds he had and place both hands on the sand, digging his fingers into it as he moaned.

"Fuck..." he groaned, the pressure around his dick was almost too much! He should've chose something else!

 _'Dammit! I knew I should picked something else!_ ' He sulked, his sack already tingling from the sensation of being buried in Minerva's ass. ' _But if I'm going to bust, I might as well take her down with me!_ '

Pulling back out until only the tip was left in, Natsu sent all of his strength to his hips, blasting his cock back into the tight ass. Minerva was pushed forward from the force, she winced a little as he began to piston back and forth.

"Natsu~" Minerva let her tongue loll out of her mouth as he repeatedly slammed into her with all of his might. "Too rough~"

Natsu didn't pay her any mind, instead, he used his right hand to snake around to her front and roughly grabbed her enormous breast. The difference between Yukino and Minerva's jugs weren't just their size (Yukino's being a good cup or two larger) but they had different properties. Yukino's lightly tanned knockers were extremely soft and pliable, able to squish in any way Natsu desired. But Minerva's cans were very firm and resistant to his fingers, not to mention she had extremely attractive tan lines on her breasts that gave Natsu a good view of the contrast of her skin.

Continuing to jackhammer Minerva into oblivion, Natsu's fingers desperately kept to Minerva's ripe breast, trying his damnedest to form any sort of shape out of the tit. They were very good hand holders for a rough fucking.

But Minerva's firm breasts weren't the only thing getting some attention. While he was thrusting into her, Natsu licked his lips as he looked down at her ass cheeks wobbling and colliding with his pelvis. Her abused ass jiggled deliciously and the sound of their coupling should've been enough to echo through the beach.

His left hand captured most of her long, flowing black hair and held it in his grasp, yanking her head back and forcing her back to arch, causing her took look at him out of the corner of her eye. So when she saw the passionate fires in his eyes, she immediately came.

"Gah!" Minerva gasped as the knot in her stomach undid itself and she felt her juices flowing down from her thighs onto the towel beneath them.

Natsu just kept slamming his hips down onto her, his right hand now grabbing her right breast so tightly that it started to turn red. His senses picked up the faint smell of her juices and deduced that she had just climaxed, that meant he was free to fire at will.

"Get ready Minerva," he growled. "I'm about to cum, where do you want it?"

Minerva looked back at him from over her shoulder, her face now covered her gorgeous features and she had spit and drool covering the lower half of her face.

"G-Go ahead..." she moaned out, closing her eyes in pleasure. "Cum inside me..."

Not needing any further instructions, Natsu released his hold on her breast and hair and planted both of his hands on her meaty ass. Pulling the two round cheeks apart and mashing them down onto body, Natsu roared as he felt his balls and shaft throb. Minerva whimpered as she felt his shaft expand inside of her tight asshole. Soon Natsu's seed started rushing out of his cock, sending his boiling hot ropes of semen deep into her body, warming her up.

"Ahh!" Natsu moaned as he looked up, feeling completely relaxed after dumping his load inside of her.

"Oh god..." Minerva cried out, tears of pleasure running down her cheeks as she felt her insides grow hot. She couldn't believe the heat that his sperm produced.

They stayed like that for a little while, Natsu having collapsed on top of Yukino and let his half hard cock escape her cum filled ass. Now his sensitive member laid in between her ass cheeks, feeling the cool breeze.

"Wow, I'm awesome!" Natsu patted himself on the back. "New personal record!"

Minerva rolled her eyes with a small smile teasing at her lips. "Oh brother..." she sighed.

"Like, I didn't think I'd make you cum before I did! But I just kept at it and put a lot of force into my thrusts. I guess it's really true that if you put your mind to something, you can accomplish anything!" Natsu smirked.

Before Natsu could continue any further, Yukino finally came back with a small pail and shovel. "Natsu-sama! I got the stuff!" She bounced on over to them.

Natsu just looked at her incredulously, he had honestly forgotten about Yukino going to retrieve tools for a sandcastle. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Natsu said as he got off of her Minerva, letting Yukino see his half erect pillar.

Upon seeing his cock covered in juices, Yukino puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "Boy I wish I could've joined you two..."

Minerva just laughed haughtily. "Haha, well next time you should pick up your pace! No man can resist my beautiful body for very long!" Minerva boasted.

"Sorry about that Yukino," Natsu chuckled nervously as he tucked his dick back into his shorts. "But that's kinda all I feel like doing right now, I just wanna enjoy the beach." He lied.

Yukino and Minerva both turned their heads to the side as they wondered why he just told a blatant lie when they both knew his hunger for sex was nearly insatiable.

Moving in front of their spot, Natsu sat down on the sand, stretching his limbs out. "I oughta get me a house out here on the beach., he thought aloud.

Yukino moved to sit next to him on his right, slightly leaning her head on his shoulder. "It would have a wonderful view."

"Not to mention all the space you could ever want," Minerva added as she adjusted her swimsuit to cover herself again as she sat on his left. She too leaned her head on his shoulder.

With a small, peaceful smile, Natsu looked at the two women on his sides.

' _I don't think I could ever choose one over the other, I just couldn't._ ' The pink haired young man thought.

"Minerva."

"Yukino."

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"I love you both..."

 ** _The End_**

 ** _?_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well I don't think that could have gone any better? Don't you? Well anyways, finally got you guys another chapter of this amazing hit. I honestly didn't expect this story to go this far. Like nearly 200 favs and follows? Utterly ridiculous! You guys rock! Anyways, thank you guys for reading and please feel free to give me some feedback and tell me what you liked or disliked, every comment is welcome. Have a great night... er, I guess super early morning?**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't you just hate it when you mess up and don't realize it till an hour in? Well this is why this is the third chapter, but the real chapter three is on the next page. See ya there.


	4. Chapter 3 (For reals this time)

**ADAT 3**

 ** _A/N:_** **Please, for the love of all things good and righteous, don't get a furry vibe from this. I did not write this with that kind of intention. I just thought turning Natsu into (what you will later see) was a good spin on a classic fairy tale. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I'd also like to give a special thanks to the following authors: Natsu is Awesome, Kript, and Whackybiscuit. NIA was so helpful in the process of creating this story and even beta read it for me, so go check out his amazing Akame ga Kill story. I'd like to thank Kript for constantly one-upping me when it came to stories because with out him, I probably wouldn't have any story ideas nor would they ever reach this length. I'd also like to thank Whackybiscuit for his incredible stories that gave me so much inspiration to get this story the wonderful theme it has. These guys are awesome.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Fairy Tail series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Fairy Tail, Monday 11:09 p.m._**

Erza Scarlet walked down the hall in a brisk pace, and by brisk pace, it really translates to she was practically jogging down the hall with dust coming from behind her. She had never rushed to a room in the guild so fast in her entire life. To her dismay, her master had allowed a certain group of people to stay in the guild hall for the remainder of their time in Magnolia. Why he had done this, Erza did not know. All that she did know, however, was that they were unsupervised!

Coming to the first door on her left, she hastily grabbed the door handle and swung it open. "What are you two doing?!" She all but demanded to know as she looked in and saw Rogue and Sting peacefully unmaking their respective beds as they decided to turn in for the night.

"About to go to bed..." Sting trailed off.

"And maybe tell ghost stories?" His black haired companion continued.

The redhead just nodded, albeit a little too awkwardly. "Alright. But I ask that you two be respectful of this building. It is our guildhall after all and we would like to keep it in one piece." She said. "Goodnight!"

And with that, Erza closed the door, wishing to no longer speak to them. To be honest, she was hoping that this room held other occupants but now that she eliminated that room as her place of interest, she knew the next one had to have her targets. Turned no to the other side of the hallway on the right, Erza marched down to the next door and grabbed the door handle with overwhelming strength.

"You all are having sex!" She announced a little too loudly, but boy did she feel stupid when she looked inside.

There were more than two occupants in this room for it housed the main characters of this story: Natsu, Minerva, and Yukino. The three were on the large bed, doing their own thing. Minerva was reading a book, Yukino was filing her nails, and Natsu was eating an apple. So of course when they were accused of partaking in a certain pleasure, their reactions varied.

"You guys!" Minerva chastised them with a sly smirk. "You should have told me! I would've put my book down!"

Yukino, for one, blushed as deeply as humanly possible. "W-We are?!" She asked timidly.

Natsu just rolled his eyes. "I wish..."

Once again, upon having her expert detective skills proven wrong, Erza wanted to sulk. "I can't believe this..."

"Can't believe what? That you suck at this?" Minerva shot.

"No!" Erza pouted like a child. "That Master Makarov let you guys stay here! He knows the nature of your relationship, he should be more stern and separate you three so you don't do anything indecent to the guild!"

This time Yukino spoke up. "Erza-sama, I really am sorry that we are causing you such an inconvenience!" The light haired woman apologized. It wasn't her fault that Natsu's house was obliterated, she actually tried to get everyone to stop fighting!

Minerva chose to stay quiet, not trusting herself to not say something sarcastic, instead looking to Natsu.

The pink haired man she was looking at yawned and stumbled off the bed. "Erza! You're making Yuki nervous and when Yuki gets nervous, I get nervous. So please leave us alone!" He complained.

Erza wasn't phased in the slightest. "Since I respect the privacy of your relationship, I will leave. Just know that I do not approve of this premarital ménage à trois!" To say Erza was judging them would be a huge understatement.

Minerva decided to break her silence after that statement. "Ugh, you sound like an old woman!" Minerva groaned.

" _Just know that I don't approve_ " Natsu said in a mocking tone, earning a laugh from Minerva and even a giggle from Yukino.

Yukino tried to cover up her giggles but failed to do so when she saw how red and annoyed Erza was getting. Honestly, before she even met Natsu, she would immediately stopped and apologized to the knight. However, it was because of Natsu that she has learn to come out of her shell and enjoy the small things in life.

" _I wish I could have a threesome, but nobody likes me!_ " Minerva was the next one to try and imitate Erza's voice.

Natsu picked up the ball. " _All I have is armor and cake to get me through the night!_ " He laughed.

By now, Erza was practically fuming. But alas, she could not lay a finger on them. With Minerva and Yukino it was obvious that she couldn't fight them directly as they were technically representatives of another guild and she wouldn't hurt Natsu because she was afraid that would just make him want to join Sabertooth even more. All she could do now was turn the other cheek.

With her head hanging low and her bangs covering her eyes. "If you have any problems, please be sure to tell me." She said in a monotone before stepping out, admitting defeat.

The smile on Natsu's face was taking up the whole lower half of his head. It would seem as though he was invincible in this situation. With his lovers and Sting and Rouge in the other room, Erza couldn't touch him without harming them!

"All this power..." He spoke softly, looking down at his hands. "I could conquer the world!"

"Careful now." Minerva chuckled. "You don't want to get too cocky, otherwise I'll have to put you in your place!" She purred as she slung herself over his shoulder, pressing her melon sized breasts into his back and breathing on his ear.

Natsu blushed but still responded the way Minerva wanted him to. "Is that a challenge?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe it is..." Minerva trailed off, letting her hands grab at his hard pectorals.

The pink haired young man took her hands and got her off of him so he could turn around. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful about what you wish for?" He asked as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, making her lie down with Yukino near her head.

Yukino blushed as her fellow lovers began to get a bit more intimate with each other. "I think I'm gonna go get some water before we um... start." She said quietly.

"What?" Natsu asked as he looked to the blue haired beauty. "I was going to ask you to hold Erz- I mean Minerva- down!" Natsu blushed immensely as he accidentally let a name slip out that didn't belong to either of his lovers.

Minerva and Yukino both caught that. However, both had different opinions on it. Yukino thought it was a simple mistake while Minerva seemed a little pissed.

"I-I'll help you when I get back!" Yukino stuttered as she shuffled off the bed and over to the dresser to grab a candle to light her path. "Be right back." She told them before making her way over to the door.

Natsu watched as his big breasted angel walked out of the room before turning back to the woman under him and she did not look happy.

Not. One. Bit.

"So..." Minerva growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, almost crushing him. "You've been thinking about Erza, huh?" She asked while glaring daggers at him.

 ** _With Yukino_**

Cold, alone, and the tiniest bit horny, little Yukino walked the great, empty halls of Fairy Tail after hours. It would see, that the greatest guild in the country did not slack when it came to holidays as that was evident by all the Halloween decorations that surrounded the place. There were witches on brooms, bats, black kettles, cobwebs, and even pumpkins. It all seemed like a wonderful time to be apart of the guild and she could only imagine how much fun it was when there were people here.

Instead she had to wander the dark halls alone, looking for an entrance to the kitchen. Now normally she wasn't a very frightened person. Sure she had the tendency to be shocked or bewildered by things but never afraid. However, when she was currently alone in the dark without her keys, she was very scared. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed or being watched.

She should have brought Natsu with, she always felt a warm, protective aura radiating off of him. Instead she would have to either fumble around in the dark or go back, but she knew the latter wasn't an option. She was dating Natsu Dragneel. Nothing could phase her anymore!

With cute and adorable resolve appearing on her face, Yukino puffed out her cheeks. "I can do this!" She declared loudly.

Then she proceeded to walk straight into a cobweb...

"I can't do this!" Yukino shrieked, thrashing around as she tried to get it off of her. Unfortunately for her, all the thrashing around caused her candle to extinguish, leaving her in utter darkness.

"Natsu!"

 ** _Ten Minutes Later_**

Natsu, who was currently sitting on the floor next to the bed, looked over at his still slightly pissed girlfriend. "Hey, how long ago did Yukino leave?" He asked in a worried tone.

Minerva crossed her arms underneath her wonderful bust and rolled her eyes. "I don't know, why don't you go ask Erza?" The black haired woman snarled.

The pink haired young man stood up and gave her a disapproving look. "Minerva, I'm serious. Where's Yukino?" He asked, now a little more worried. He knew that he should've gone with her. After all, it was dark and she hasn't been at the guild for very long. He was too irresponsible. "I'm gonna go find her." Natsu declared as he ignited his hand in flames to act as a torch.

"Ugh, fine!" Minerva reluctantly got off the bed and joined him as he walked out. "Why is it that every time I leave you and Yukino alone, you two end up fucking but when it's just us, we get dragged into some hunt for her?" She asked.

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged sheepishly. "She went down this hall and probably took a left when she should have taken a right." The young man spoke.

"I could see how she got lost. Even when I'm with you right now, I still feel like I'm being watched." Minerva said.

Natsu nodded. "Good to know that I'm not the only one that feels that. It's strange, ya know? Normally I would never feel this way, even on the few occasions I have spent the night here."

Minerva couldn't resist the jab. "Did you stay here when you and Erza started fucking behind our backs?" She asked in a jealous tone.

Natsu sighed heavily. "Would you stop that! I would never sleep with Erza!" Natsu confessed. "She's like my sister!"

"A sister you want to fuck!" Minerva accused. "Just admit it, you lust after Erza!"

"Minerva! I accidentally called you Erza once! Just one time! Get over it!" Natsu argued.

Minerva stood her ground and shook her head. "Not until you admit that you want Erza!" She turned him so that now he has looking at her face to face with the fire illuminating their features.

Natsu didn't say a word and avoided her gaze, giving her, her answer.

"Ah ha!" Minerva pointed.

"I've thought about it! But that was before we, you know, got together." Natsu admitted, looking straight into her eyes to say that he was being honest.

Minerva pouted. "You promise?" She asked.

"I swear!" Natsu declared.

" _Natsu-sama!_ "

Natsu immediately turned around after hearing his voice being called. His heightened senses quickly picked up on footsteps that seemed to be fast approaching. That could only mean one thing.

"Yukino!" Natsu fully turned around and bolted down the hallway, Minerva in tow. "Yukino!" He shouted again.

"Natsu-sama!"

Now the voice was even closer but his flame could still not reveal anything more than a few feet in front of him.

His heart was pumping in worry. Just what was she running from?

"Yukino!" Natsu shouted, picking up on her scent that was now only one or two meters away. "Come here! What happened?"

Instead of Yukino running into the flight, she practically flew into it! With great speed and force, Yukino slammed into Natsu's body and tackled him to the ground, all the while hugging his head to her chest.

"Natsu-sama! I'm so scared!" Yukino cried comically, balling her eyes out, unknowingly crushing Natsu's head between her giant breasts.

Minerva immediately flocked to the downed pair and began to fret. "Yukino! Let Natsu go! You're suffocating him!" Minerva informed her. But Yukino would not listen to a word of it as she was far too scared.

"I don't wanna die!" Yukino bawled.

Natsu could only hear her muffled cries and didn't even know Minerva was next to them. All he could register was the feeling of suffocation from Yukino's dirty pillows. Soon his world began to grow darker and darker and darker...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Somewhere_**

It was warm.

Possibly too warm.

All he could feel was a slight breeze, grass beneath his back, and warm rays of sunshine upon his face. Out of those three things listed, it was the sunshine that woke him up from his nap.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned as his eyes slowly opened, taking in the dark canopy above that had some spots clean for the sun to shine through. Almost instantly Natsu's nose picked up a fresh scent, indicating that he was in some kind of pine forest, a very old one at that.

Lifting himself up and feeling the cool grass beneath the palms of his padded hands-

Wait a minute.

Padded hands? That can't be right.

Looking down at his own hands and arms, Natsu noticed two things right off the bat. One, he had tuffs of pink fur on his arms that spanned all the way from his wrists to his elbows. Secondly, he noticed that his hands were larger than he remembered them being as well as the weird extra padding on his fingers and palms.

 _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

Natsu's ears twitched as he looked behind his back.

"Oh." Natsu looked sort of relieved. "It was just my tail." Indeed, behind his back waved a long, thick tail that resembled a dog or wolf's.

Wait a minute. That wasn't right either!

"Ahh!" Natsu shrieked in fear. When had he grown a tail?

Natsu's body threw itself up and he began to run around in circles, screaming. This was his coping mechanism.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. "Why do I have a tail? Where are my clothes? Why is there fur on my body?" He looked down to see that he was naked and everywhere save for his pectorals, abs, hands, pelvis, and feet. Also, from the feel of things, he didn't have any fur on his face but his hair felt oddly wilder and untamed.

Soon Natsu's circle of fear turned into a beeline for the nearest stream, which he had heard a few meters away thanks to his already heightened hearing. Running at speeds faster on foot than he was known for, Natsu quickly reached the running water in no time.

Fortunately for him, the stream of water was so clear that he could see his own reflection. However, once he saw his reflection, Natsu wished he hadn't.

"I must be some sort of were-hyena!" Natsu proclaimed in shock, looking at his now wild and untamed appearance. Much to his dismay, his cock, which had been freely swinging around as he ran, wilted when he saw his appearance. "Man, this place is destroying my confidence!" He cried.

Upon saying that, Natsu remembered his initial shock at waking up here.

"Speaking of this place, where am I?" He looked around and noticed the forest that seemed to be ripped straight out of a fairy tale. He had never seen such a place in Fiore. The tall, thick trees that nearly blocked out the sun, the dark green grass that was still covered in morning dew, and not to mention the various animals that inhabited this place.

"This doesn't feel like Fiore, this feels very weird." Natsu continued to observe his surroundings. "The last thing I remember is walking down the hall, arguing with Minerva, and then Yukino tackling me. So how did I end up here? And why am I like this?" He asked no one in particular, looking at his hands/claws.

For the next few moments, Natsu sat back on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to think of a reasonable solution as to why he was here and why he was currently in such a wild form. Due to his lack of knowledge, he could not think of anything that would perfectly explain any of this. To him, this was like some sort of dream.

Wait.

"That's it!" Natsu jumped up. "I'm dreaming! This is all just a big dream!" He shouted.

Spreading his arms wide open and looking up to the small beam of sunlight that broke through the trees overhead, Natsu let himself calm down. "All I have to do is wake up." He closed his eyes and then opened them back up, waiting for him to return to the real world.

Unfortunately for him, that did not happen. However, Natsu wasn't the type to give up.

"All I have to do is wake up!" Natsu repeated, this time a bit more aggressively.

Once again, he was met with failure.

But Natsu did not relent.

"All I have to do is wake up! All I have to do is wake up!" He kept repeating the same line over and over again, failing each time.

He was now jumping up and down in anger, realizing that he was getting nowhere fast. Why wasn't this working for him? It should have been as easy as flexing a muscle.

So when he was about to letting out a scream in anger and frustration until he heard a sound that he has not heard in ages. It has been so long since he heard such a sound that he had forgotten where it came from or who made it. What he did know was that it was very soothing, so in a time like this, when he's piping mad, he could really use it to calm down.

"It sounds like it's coming from this direction..." Natsu stopped what he was doing and quickly began to stride to where the melodic sound emanated from. Natsu had no idea why he was drawn to this sound but frankly, he did not care in the slightest.

Past towering trees, fallen logs, scampering mice and squirrels, and over the stream, Natsu followed the sound. Looking forward, Natsu could see an opening behind a few tree trunks.

Choosing to stay cautious and hidden, Natsu hid behind some bushes to peer forward and discover that there was a road! Yes, a road in the middle of this forest! Perhaps he should follow it to the nearest town and-

"La la la, going to grandma's house, la la la~" A sweet, melodic voice sang as a young woman skipped her way down the path.

Immediately Natsu fell back into the bush to remain hidden. From the looks of it, the young woman did not hear him. He knew this by the sole fact that she probably would've screamed given his unsightly appearance.

With unbelievable silence, Natsu peered at the woman from behind the bushes. However, when he saw the young woman who was making the sound, peering quickly turned to leering.

' _Hot damn!_ ' Natsu almost whistled at the bodacious beauty that pranced down the walking path. ' _That girl's fucking stacked!_ '

Being a boyfriend to not one, but two beauties has given Natsu ample time to explore and learn the female body. Between Yukino's soft, innocent body and Minerva's more tight and fit one, Natsu would assume that he has seen them all. Both of his precious girls' also carried a hefty set of knockers and pelvis-crushing asses, so Natsu assumed that there was nothing left to impress him. He was perfectly content with Yukino and Minerva.

However, when he saw this stone cold, super fox strut down the road, Natsu began to rethink everything.

The mysterious woman had an aura of sensuality and playful showboating. Her outfit seemed to beckon Natsu forth with it's sheer simplicity. On her head she wore a deep red hood that fell into an equally red cape on her back. On her person was a single white dress that was practically ripped apart to contain the woman's supple tits that were a nice creamy, almost tan color. She wore a thick belt around her midsection, just above her voluptuous hips to pull the dress in and accentuate her flowing and rolling curves. Her dress ended abruptly at the near top of her thick, pudgy thighs but her legs were quickly covered up again by black stockings that were so thin and tight that they caused the flesh of her thigh to bulge just a little bit at the top, giving him a mouthwatering tease of her wonderful thigh meat. Down her long, sticking covered legs were of course her high heel boots which seemed very impractical considering that she was in the forest, but she didn't care and neither did Natsu.

As far as Natsu was concerned, this lady was fucking sexy!

' _Fuck_...' Natsu resisted the urge to pull at his now throbbing length less he be labeled a voyeur. ' _If I wasn't dating Minerva and Yukino..._ '

And then it clicked in his head as he watched the singing woman pass, the fluid motion of her swinging hips causing the tail end of her skirt to rise just enough to give him a peek at her white panties.

' _Wait a minute, this is a dream! So technically, I'm not dating Minerva or Yukino! So I'm not cheating!_ ' He said in his head.

Indeed, Natsu was right. It was technically not cheating.

Smirking to himself as he reached up and slicked back his hair. "Time to go catch me a-"

"Hey! Werewolf! What are you doing out here?!" A new voice called out, accompanied by a stick thrown at the back of his head.

Natsu fell back on his bum, clutching his head in pain. "Ahh! Dammit! Who threw that?" Natsu turned around to yell at whoever distracted him from the bodacious babe that was just skipping around.

When he looked behind him, Natsu thought he was seeing a mirage.

"M-Minerva?" He asked in surprise.

Indeed, it was Minerva, but a Minerva he was not familiar with. While his Minerva back in the real world chose to wear dresses that didn't leave much to the imagination, but this Minerva was even worse. All she had to wear was a short, loose gown. It's neckline plunged down to her navel, displaying her flat belly and her overwhelming knockers that managed to not fall out in front of her. The gown traveled far down between her legs but was adjusted to where it bared all of her long, sexy legs while still hiding her more private body parts. Atop her head sat a typical, old, and worn-out witches hat.

' _Damn..._ ' Natsu's mouth watered and his cock ached when he stared at the sexy mirage of his girlfriend. If it were his Minerva, he'd walk straight up to her and take her on the cold, hard ground without hesitation. ' _What's up with all these hot babes?_ '

The lookalike rose her eyebrows in surprise. "H-How d-did you know m-my name?!" She stuttered while pointing a shaky finger at him.

Natsu looked surprised as well. "What do you mean? Of course I know your name!" He said.

"That's not an answer!" She shouted.

"Then what is an answer?!" Natsu shouted back while walking up to her. "Don't you know me?" He asked.

Minerva took a step back as he stepped forward. "Stay back werewolf! I'm warning you! I've heard of vicious half wolves running around in the forest, throwing themselves at women!"

"I'm not throwing myself at you." Natsu stated.

"Then explain why you have such a massive... meaty... throbbing..." Minerva blushed profoundly when she noticed her drooling and leering. "Explain your erection!" She pointed at his erect pillar that was a symbol, no, the epitome of masculinity. From the looks of it, she was trying to deny her attraction to it at all cost.

Natsu blushed too. "Uhh, well you see..." He chuckled nervously. "I saw this girl earlier who happened to be skipping by and she was pretty hot..."

"Aha! You were preying on women!" Minerva accused.

"Oh come on! You should have seen her! She was wearing a white dress with a hood? Ring a bell?" Natsu asked.

Minerva shook her head. "I have no idea who you're talking about but I can assume what your intentions were." She stated.

Natsu rolled his eyes, there was no point in keeping this charade up. "Okay fine, I was wanting to fuck her. But honestly, could you blame me? I mean you should have seen this chick!"

Minerva's eyes were glued to his manly erection as it began to pump more blood into it, causing it to grow in both size and girth.

Natsu caught her staring and smirked, slowly making his way towards the scantily clad woman. "But you know, you ain't too bad yourself Minerva. You should wear this around my house more often." The pink haired werewolf licked his lips.

"P-Please stop referring to me as if you know me!" Minerva said.

The man in front of her shrugged. "And why should I do that? You are my girlfriend in real life." He told her.

The witch looked puzzled. " _Real life_? What are you talking about? Are all werewolves delusional?" Minerva asked.

"Okay stop with that werewolf bullshit, I'm not a werewolf." Natsu said firmly.

Minerva didn't believe him for a second. "Then explain the fur."

"Explain why you're dressed like a witch from a child's fairy tale." Natsu shot back.

"Because I am a witch!" Minerva said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am Minerva, the Wicked Witch of the East!" She proclaimed her title with pride.

Natsu chuckled. "Well I guess the so called " _Wicked Witch of the East"_ is horny..." He said on the sly.

Minerva blushed deeply, almost as red as the woman's hood. "What are you talking about?! Explain yourself!" She commanded while glaring daggers at him which he couldn't find any cuter.

Natsu just pointed at her legs. "I can not only see your juices but I can smell your pussy just begging for a nice, strong cock like mine to wrap itself around." Natsu said with as much vulgarity as he could fit into a sentence. If this Minerva was like his Minerva, she'd get even wetter when she heard that.

It was true, the Minerva in front of him closed her legs together tightly as her whole body trembled in lust. "Y-You're... You're..." Minerva tried to growl at him but her trembling body that was growing hotter by the second prevented her from focusing on anything other than his large, swollen cock.

"I'm... sexy? Handsome? Drop dead gorgeous?" Natsu asked with an arrogant smirk.

Minerva, who's body was trembling and steam was rolling off of her hair, marched up to him. "Such a bad boy! A bad boy!"

He thought she was chastising him until she was now up in his face. That was until he was able to fully see the look in her eyes. Natsu recognized it immediately as the look she gave him when she wanted him to fuck her into the mattress. The hungry, lustful look she gave him, coupled with the fact that she grabbed the root of his mighty cock, had Natsu grinning from ear to ear.

"A bad boy that needs to be punished~" Minerva purred while letting her long, wet tongue lash out and lick around her plump lips. That caused his cock to begin to leak precum. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" She whispered huskily.

Natsu would've given her the fucking of her life if he didn't already have a plan in mind. "Sorry Mini, I'm saving my first load for the girl." He told her.

Minerva just about killed him with the pouty look she gave him. "What? I thought you werewolves jumped the first woman you saw out here!" She complained.

Once again, Natsu looked annoyed. "Again, I'm not a werewolf." He insisted. "Secondly, I don't jump at the first woman I see. I'll have you know that I'm in a happy relationship."

"Woah, wait." Minerva held up her hands. "Are you saying that you have a girlfriend who regularly hops on your giant cock?" She asked in surprise.

"Giant, huh?" Natsu snickered. "But yeah, two actually." He corrected her.

She was even more surprised. "Wow, to think two women would team up and fuck a werewolf."

Natsu just sighed. "Not a werewolf! But yeah, two beautiful women."

' _She still thinks I'm a werewolf so there'd be no point in trying to explain how she's one of my girlfriends._ ' Natsu thought to himself.

"So..." Minerva looked down at his cock as she slowly began to stroke it. "You said that you were saving your first load for that girl? Is she one of your girlfriends?"

"No." Natsu shook his head.

"So it's an open relationship?" Minerva perked up a little bit.

"Not exactly." Natsu shook his head again. "There not here right now and I'm kinda trying to live out my time as a temporary bachelor."

Minerva chuckled to herself. "Not much of a loyal pet now are you?" She said.

"Nah I'm loyal, it's just some girls are an exception." Natsu said.

"So if I help you get the other girl..." Minerva's hand slid up to the tippy top of his bulbous head to catch some of his glistening precum on her pointer finger. "Can I be another exception?" She delivered the finger to her lips for a taste.

Natsu cupped her chin in his long fingers. "Of course." He told her with a smirk, it was definitely not cheating considering that she was Minerva, just not his Minerva. "I would love to Minerva, but first we gotta get the girl in red." Natsu said in his tone that he would usually reserve for battle. But this was a battle. A battle for him to fuck the girl he was lusting after.

Mavis, he was sounding pretty weird right? Normally Natsu would never think like this, he usually held everyone in high regard, unless you crossed him. While that may be true, he was currently in a dream. That was a fact that he was going to take full advantage of. Since he couldn't act like this in the real world, he was gonna make damn sure he made the most of this hyper-realistic dream.

"Wait." Minerva stopped and released his cock as she took a step back. "Girl in red? Are you talking about Little Red Riding Hood?" The witch asked, taking a few more steps back.

Looking at her in worry, Natsu stepped towards her. "I dunno, probably? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, there totally is! Little Red is dangerous for your kind!" Minerva exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu cocked his head to the side. "She looked harmless!"

"Thats how she gets you werewolves! You think you can just mosey on up to her and get an easy lay and then bam! She kills you!" She explained.

Natsu was starting to put two and two together in his head. It was coming together slowly, but it was coming together nonetheless. "Wait, does she have something to do with these so called rumors of werewolves going around fucking people?" The pink colored half man asked.

Minerva looked around her, almost like she was making sure no one was watching, and then leaned in. "Yeah. Little Red used to be one of the most dangerous mercenaries in her home village before taking this disguise. She lures in criminals and beasts alike with her bangin' bod and then snuffs them before they can even get their hands on her." Minerva whispered.

Natsu didn't look frightened. "Please, I can resist her charms no sweat!" He crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Minerva asked. "What about the throbbing boner she gave you?"

"Shit! You're right... Then what do you think I should do?" Natsu huffed.

Minerva grinned. "Well I was on my way to a friend's house when I stumbled onto you and I think she could help out with this little venture of ours." She said confidently.

Natsu's ears perked up. "Did you say she? Is she hot as well?" He asked all too excitedly.

Minerva turned around but looked at him from behind her shoulder. "Well let's just say this visit was going to be more than friendly..." She hinted.

"Oh..." Natsu said, thinking of something innocent. "Oh." He was starting to realize it. "Oh!" There we go.

"Took you a while, didn't it?" Minerva chuckled.

"Ugh, don't insult my intelligence, please?" She nodded. "So, how do we get to this friend of your's?" He asked.

Minerva didn't say anything but instead put two fingers up to her mouth to whistle. "Come here boy!" She called out.

For the next few seconds, Natsu did not hear a thing. When he was about to comment on it, he heard the wind whistle back as something came flying through the trees.

Well, what did you expect?

A witch has to have her broom!

The flying broomstick came to a steady halt right next to Minerva. "Well I don't normally let others ride my wood, but for you I'll make an exception." Minerva teased.

"Hardy har har." Natsu laughed sarcastically as he walked up to her and helped her saddle up on it. Once Minerva was sitting comfortably on it, she motioned for Natsu to join her.

"Well come on, get up here." She said.

Natsu shook his head. "Sorry but I have motion sickness." He apologized for his own disability for some reason.

Minerva cocked her head to the side. "A werewolf with motion sickness? Funny." She stated.

He just rolled his eyes. "Just lead the way and I'll follow."

"Think you can keep up?" Minerva asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Definitely." Natsu smirked.

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

"Uhh... holy shit... ugh..." Natsu panted, clutching his knees and feeling the sweat dribble down his body. Apparently, being a werewolf severely restricted his stamina, something he was completely unaware of.

' _This is the most realistic dream I've ever had..._ ' Natsu thought, still gasping for air. Usually his dreams consisted of fighting or eating endlessly. Never had he ever felt this kind of staggering fatigue. He just hoped it did not affect his skills in the sinful acts of pleasure.

Minerva smiled in mirth. "Told you! You should've just rode with me!" She said in a tone that was far too condescending for his tastes.

"Why don't you, ugh, bite me?" Natsu asked as he finally stood up straight, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Trust me dear, I'm trying to." Minerva smirked. "Anyways, we're here." The witch said, pointing at the trees.

"You're in a lesbian relationship with a tree?" Natsu asked. "I get lesbians like to play around with long, hard objects that aren't connected to men but this is a little much, isn't it?" Natsu laughed at his own terrible joke, which is okay. If you can't make yourself laugh then what's the point?

Minerva slapped her palm to her face. "Look. Behind. The. Trees. Dummy." She growled.

Natsu just shrugged and did what she said and to his surprise, there was actually a humble little shack in the middle of the brush that was bathed in a large beam of sunlight. The small home was visually clean on the outside, it looked well put together, and there was even a small garden that wrapped around the walls of it. If Natsu had to use one word to describe it, he'd call it angelic.

"Come on." Minerva hopped off her broom and began to walk over to the home. "I'm sure she'll be glad to meet a werewolf that's actually capable of thought." She told him.

Natsu didn't say a word and just followed her, not making a sound. Minerva seemed to know the easiest way to get over to the cottage without making too much sound, possibly not to disturb the sole resident. Natsu didn't seem to mind the sneaking all too much as it gave him ample time to admire Minerva from behind. And boy did she have quite the behind...

"Yukino!" Minerva called out once they were a few meters from the door. "I have a guest!" She called out once more.

Almost like magic, the door opened on its own with no one behind it.

Minerva didn't look disturbed in the slightest, in fact, she was used to it. "Come on, that means you're welcome inside." The black haired woman instructed to which Natsu nodded, understanding to follow her and be on his best behavior.

Without further ado, Minerva and Natsu stepped over the threshold and now stood inside the small house, admiring how clean and tidy it was. The only other occupant in the room was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

Natsu's eyebrows were raised in surprise. "Yukino? Why are you dressed like that?" He asked blatantly.

Yukino looked up from her book and gave the werewolf a soft, delicate smile. "Why hello to you as well visitor." She smiled. "As you can see by the halo over my head, I am an angel."

True to her word, Yukino was an angel in every sense of the word. Her tanned skin was glowing, her eyes sparkled, she did have a halo above her head, and she wore long, flowing white robes over her body that did well to hide that sinful body that Natsu knew she had under that garment.

Before Yukino or Natsu could say another word, Minerva piped up. "Drop the act Yuki, we need your help and I have no time for this bullshit." Minerva said in a tone that displayed her urgency.

However, Yukino just smiled and closed her eyes. "Why, whatever are you talking abo-"

"Othesclay explodeyay!" Minerva shouted out, casting a spell that did exactly as it said, made Yukino's clothes explode.

Natsu was impressed. It would seem as though this magic was a bit more fun than the real world magic.

And just like the snap of fingers, Yukino's white robes were in tatters, falling around her and her true attire was revealed to Natsu.

"Oh. My. Mavis." Natsu gasped in surprise. "My little Yukino is a dominatrix in this world!" He nearly cried from how distraught he was over this revelation.

Under Yukino's baggy disguised lied her true form and attire. Two small, but terribly demonic wings sprouted from her back and the halo dissipated in the air. Gone was her white robes as it was replaced with a black leather unitard that clung to her hourglass figure like a second skin. Her huge, larger than life knockers were packed so tightly into that little leather number, just almost ripping the weak material in a desperate effort to breathe. Long, sexy legs that were perfectly smooth and without damage were folded over in a polite, ladylike manner. She wore nothing on her small feet. A long, thin, and black tail swished behind her, moving along in the air without breaking rhythm.

Natsu's perfect little angel, Yukino, was not as she initially introduced herself. Well, at least this Yukino lied, the real one was still far too innocent to be caught dead in an outfit like this.

While Natsu was checking her out, Yukino blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not a dominatrix! I'm a Succubus! I need sex to live!" She defended herself.

"That doesn't explain the outfit..." Minerva snickered to the side.

"My Mavis! You sound like a sex addict!" Natsu gasped in horror.

As much as Minerva would have loved to see this unfold, she was on a rather busy schedule and she was wanting to get fucked by this werewolf, sooner rather than later. So she did what needed to be done. She walked up behind the werewolf and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey! Stop wasting my time! We're here for a reason, remember?" She reminded him before turning back to her Succubus friend. "Yukino, we need your Aphrodisiac Spells." Minerva told her.

"My Aphrodisiac Spells? What do you need those for?" Yukino asked as she got up. Well, more like she floated up. It would appear that the tiny wings on her back could expand to allow her to float. Natsu wasn't sure what kind of science you would need to understand how that worked but he just assumed it was far beyond his comprehension anyways.

Minerva jabbed a thumb in Natsu's direction. "Wolf boy here wants to fuck Little Red Riding Hood and he said he'd give me a turn on that fuck-stick of his if I help." The witch explained.

The floating Succubus looked surprised, really surprised. "He wants to have sex with her?! Have you not told him the stories?" Yukino asked.

Minerva just nodded. "I have, but he's dead set on fucking this girl. That's why I need your help."

Yukino looked over at Natsu, well, more specifically his cock. Like all other women who happened to see Natsu's member, she was impressed, or rather breathless as that was a more fitting term.

"It's rather... big... for being flaccid, isn't it?" Yukino asked.

"It only gets bigger." Natsu winked.

That seemed to be a good enough answer for Yukino. "And if I help, I imagine that you'd let me have a turn as well?" She asked him.

"I don't see why not, I think you're pretty cute." Natsu shrugged.

Yukino tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm, I've never tried a werewolf before... and I'm sure you'd give me enough of your energy to sustain me for quite a while... and you do have a big cock..." She hummed to herself before finally deciding on an answer for the two before her. "Alright, I'll help. Let's get started."

"Wait, you're going to teach us the magic?" Natsu asked.

"No." Yukino denied simply. "No mortal can cast this type of magic, only a Succubus or an Incubus can. What I need though, is your semen." She told him.

"What?" Natsu and even Minerva asked in surprise.

Yukino giggled at their stupor. "Trust me sillies! I know what I'm doing! Little Red is surely going to be a tough case to crack so I need as much energy as I can muster to cast an Aphrodisiac Spell that would be strong enough to hold her under the influence. The best way to charge up on my own energy is to have sex with a man." She explained.

Natsu's jaw dropped. Whelp, there goes his valiant oath to save his first drop of semen for the girl. "Is there any other way?" Natsu asked. "Why can't Minerva help you?"

"Because Minerva's a girl, silly! I might be able to feed off her for a little bit but it would took a very long time. Just doing it with you would expedite process. I'll even settle for oral sex if it makes you feel better." Yukino offered.

"Ugh! You Succubi have all the fun!" Minerva pouted.

Scratching the back of his head, Natsu sighed. "You're sure that there is no other way?" Natsu asked to which he received a nod from the Succubus floating in front of him. Reluctantly, he agreed. "Fine..."

"Wonderful!" Yukino clapped her hands together excitedly. "Would you prefer to be sitting down or standing up?" She asked.

Natsu looked around him. "Uhh... sitting down?" He said as he took a seat on the bed that Yukino was once sitting in. He made his way over to the bed and settled down on it, spreading his legs so that his cock and balls now sat on the side of the bed.

Like the happy little Succubus she was, Yukino floated down in between his legs and grinned. "I just knew you'd see it my way!" She told him before looking down at his resting cock. "Get ready, because I just might suck the life out of you!" She teased before licking her lips.

"She actually could..." Minerva said in a dejected tone as she pulled up a chair and angrily sat down, upset that her friend/lover was getting the first go at the cock she found first.

Taking his soft cock into her even softer hand, Yukino began to lightly jerk her hand up and down, trying to get the blood flowing into the no doubt remarkable penis that he had. She was excited to see just what had impressed Minerva so much that she would go up against Little Red just for a chance to have it burrow deep inside of her. That thought made Yukino's snatch flood with arousal. Minerva risking her life for a cock, was it that good?

Natsu began to moan softly as her hand worked it's magic. Slowly and steadily, blood was beginning to pump into his shaft. Before her own two eyes, Yukino watched and felt as the long piece of meat in her hand began to harden and throb with his heartbeat. As if to pass the time until he was fully erect, Yukino slid her hand all around his pelvis, wondering how most of his body was covered in fur save for his chest, abs, and pelvis. Even his ballsack, that was stretched like elastic to contain his cum churning testicles, was hairless. He was truly a remarkable feat of nature. One that she would soon have buried down her throat as she sucked his wonderful cock that he was supposed to save for another woman.

"Wow...!" Yukino's eyes widened in lust, and a pinch of fear, as Natsu's cock rose like a thick, chubby obelisk too meet her gaze. She was too afraid to even attempt to count the inches as she knew the answer would no doubt strike even more fear into her. However, that same fear that she had also made her pussy all the more weight and her whole body began to heat up in lust.

"It's huge Natsu..." Yukino complimented in a low, seductive voice. That low purr of need and lust, coupled with her half lidded eyes made Natsu's cock jump in excitement, a small drop of precum even oozing out because of her. "Are you really going to fuck us with this fat, juicy cock?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

Natsu's only response was a low groan that could even pass as a growl. Her foreplay was phenomenal! Who knew a Succubus could get him worked over this easily with only the use of her hand?

Staring down his cock like it was some sort of dangerous, wild animal, Yukino could no longer resist the overwhelming temptation that she felt when looking at it. It had surpassed all of her expectations, generous expectations at that! His cock was far longer and far fatter than she ever could've hoped for! She could only wonder if it tasted as good as she thought it would, but that was a question that she could easily answer right now!

Opening her maw, opening those plump, juicy red lips that she had, Yukino leaned forward to trap his fat, purple tip in between them and and smother the mushroom head in her loving kiss. Natsu's head flew back and his throat released a guttural growl that sent shivers down both her's and Minerva's spine. He was an animal, something that was evident by his cock, but he walked and talked like a human. He even treated them with respect and compassion. Yukino was positive that if it was any other man, let alone werewolf, they would've shoved the entirety of their cock straight down her throat by now. Natsu was probably holding back a tremendous amount.

Her soft, velvety lips slowly pushed further and further down his shaft, fully encompassing his blunt head and moving on down every throbbing inch of his shaft. Each and every vein would soon pass those fat lips of hers and Natsu was trembling in excitement. Perhaps he was the luckiest man/werewolf in the world at the moment. Not everyday was it that someone could experience this heavenly, no, demonically good foreplay.

Letting one hand venture off of the bed, Natsu let his clawed right hand reach up to touch Yukino's head and gently stroked her short, flowing locks of that blue that he couldn't quite name. Then again, since no one besides her own sister shared her hair color, Yukino never seemed to mind that people couldn't correctly name it. Of course, that didn't matter at all to Natsu right now as she was sucking his dick with as much love and care that he was used to. Her soft, long tongue lapped at the throbbing underside of his shaft, teasing it with her spongey muscle. His fingers now held onto her hair in a tight grip as she began to suck.

Yukino realized that she had come to an impasse. Never before has she ever struggled to take in such a large prick into her mouth. Being a Succubus, Yukino had little to no choice in who she fed off of so she's encountered many guys, however, she was always partial to women before. So since she had little practice with a cock of this magnitude, her lips and jaw were screaming in pain as she tried to open her mouth wide enough to accommodate his thick cock. So, to give herself some time to work up enough courage to take it in further, she restored to sucking on his prick with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Fortunately for Yukino, she had taken herself farther than she imagined with over half of his length stuffed into her beautiful visage. A feat that many would possibly never accomplish. Also, much to her surprise, Natsu was looking like he was nearing the end of his own stamina, something she was thankful for. Too bad that it wasn't exactly a good thing for her.

Natsu used the tuff of hair in his hand to gently pull Yukino's head off of him, uncorking his swollen friend from her mouth with only a thick string of saliva connecting his bulbous head to her plump, fuckable lips. When he did this, Yukino gasped as she has completely forgotten the need of air. Honestly it was a miracle she lasted that long without coming up for breath! Natsu greatly appreciated her efforts.

"Yukino, if it's alright with you, I'd like to put those huge tits of yours to work!" Natsu said with a perverse grin, already reaching for the deep neckline of her leather unitard. His long, terrifying fingers touched her bare skin and made her shiver in a mixture of both fear and excitement. She was completely baffled by the werewolf's polite nature of asking her and his confident attitude of already ripping her top off!

Speaking of ripping her top off, Natsu was awfully excited for this as well. His cock reached a level of hardness that was only achieved when he had abstained from sex for over a week, all because he got to watch those two humongous, ripe melons bounce out of her tight top. The two overweight twins jiggled, bounced, and wobbled as they settled into place high up on her chest. Natsu licked his lips knowing he would never grow tired of that sight. Perhaps the only thing that could beat a topless Yukino would be a topless and bottomless Yukino!

"So much for just oral sex..." Minerva cooed as she got off of her seat and joined Natsu on the bed, looking down at Yukino. "I should've guessed that Yukino's mere presence would send a beast like you into heat." The witch giggled with a gleam in her eyes, resting her chin on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu looked the witch deep in the eye and could read her very thoughts. Minerva wanted to get fucked. Roughly.

"Well, how could I resist you two now? You two got me riled up so now it's time you pay the bill. So why don't you go ahead and join our little friend?" Natsu smirked, moving his eyes downwards to zero in on Minerva's own luscious melons.

Minerva mirrored his smirk, pawing at her own breasts for both his and her own enjoyment. While she toyed with her meaty orbs of flesh, she looked down to her friend. "Well Yukino? Would it matter if I join in?" Minerva asked, toying with the neckline of her black gown.

Yukino blushed deeply, her whole face turning red despite being a demon who loved off of sex. "It would actually help tremendously... he's a pretty big job..." She whined.

Without further ado, Minerva pulled on her black gown until her bouncy, perky tits fell out. "Alrighty then, let's teach this wolf boy how we fuck!" The witch stated with a grin.

Reaching up to pinch one firm nipple on Minerva's breast and using the other hand to do the same to one of Yukino's nipples, Natsu gave the two respective nipples a playful tug. "Now ladies, I'm used to getting a titfuck from two girls at the same time, why don't we continue the tradition?" Natsu offered.

Natsu fell back on the bed, lying down with his arms behind his head and a happy smile on his face. Looking at each other, Minerva and Yukino knew exactly what to do and slid into their respective places with Yukino on his left and Minerva on his right. At the same time, the two girls slapped their enormous knockers on his pelvis with his sturdy column of meat at the center of the four titties. More precum began to dribble down the top of his tip from feeling the wonderful pleasure of their soft meat against his cock.

"I already hate this..." Minerva pouted. "Your cans look so much bigger than mine..." Indeed, it looked like Yukino's overflowing breasts were near eclipsing Minerva's own bust, something that was not an easy task considering Minerva's were almost the size of her own head! Of course, it was a beautiful sight nonetheless, their slightly different skin tones clashing and their breast meat colliding into one another with a huge cock in between, one that was threatened to be swallowed up by their combined racks.

"F-Fuck." Natsu groaned, Yukino's sucking already having brought him so far that this double tittyfuck was something akin to sexual punishment. Why he had chose this for himself, Natsu didn't know why, but did he regret this? Hell no, this was one of the greatest experiences of his life. Their massive mammaries hugging his cock was his cure all. He just could not wait to have their ginormous boobs covered in his sweet, sticky seed and watch them gobble it up into their mouths like it was the last food on earth.

Yukino looked away from her breasts as she and Minerva slowly began to move them in tandem, her pair of jiggly globes would move up, Minerva's firm melons would move down, massaging his cock at all angles and sides. "Does this please you, Natsu-sama?" How could she not have used the honorific? This man literally made a Succubus struggle to get him off and made her enlist help from a witch in a double tittyfuck just to get him off? He has earned her respect.

"Of course! You two are incredible!" Natsu enthused as he watched them work him over to completion. The only place he wished he could feel surrounded in those enormous, malleable breasts was perhaps his face, but he was content to let his cock see all the action, especially when he felt their hard, pointy nipples caress the sides of his hot flesh. Perhaps that was what caused him to feel a sudden pull in his groin.

"Oh man... I'm cumming." Natsu realized with a low whisper. "Yukino. Take it in your mouth!" Natsu told her, knowing that she had to somehow get the semen in her body in order to gain the energy needed. Well that wasn't to say Natsu was not going to continuously give her more charging opportunities once he gassed up again.

With jealousy clearly evident on her face, Minerva leaned back a little to let Yukino dip her head down and once again take that throbbing cock into her mouth while it was still being hugged by her ginormous knockers. Underneath one of her boobs, Minerva could feel his hanging sack tighten as he prepared to blast his seed into the beautiful Succubus' mouth. The only thing more painful for Minerva other than letting Yukino take his load in, was that she got to taste it and have it all to herself, why couldn't she taste Natsu? But she would need to relent and let Yukino charge otherwise Natsu would never get over Little Red.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Natsu cursed as his midsection was involuntarily lifted up by Yukino, forcing his back to arch and his cock to rise even further out of their breasts and into Yukino's mouth. The light haired girl was now viciously sucking, her cheeks deflated from the pressure of her sucking. Minerva had never seen Yukino give off such an obscene, slutty look.

It was then that an idea popped into Minerva's head. It was a truly fantastic idea. Pulling her large, perky breasts away from his lap to let Yukino's jellylike pair take over, Minerva threw her mouth at Natsu's, latching on to his rough lips with her softer ones and wasting no time in pushing her tongue in for a truly sensual and sexy kiss. If she couldn't taste his semen, she would taste everything else he had as compensation.

Natsu's eyes popped wide open as he felt Minerva utterly dominate the French kiss. It was quite the surprise to share such an enthusiastic kiss as he came into another woman's mouth. The Minerva from his world usually joined in on taking his load so oddly enough, this was sort of a new experience for him. Strange wasn't it?

"Mmm! Mhhm!" Yukino gurgled as copious amounts of Natsu's boiling hot cum flooded into her mouth. Even while she did her damnedest to chug the thick sludge down, streams still escaped from her lips and sprayed down onto her wonderful titties. Her respect for Natsu grew even more with how much hot, sticky cum he was producing. Tasting it, Yukino couldn't help but want even more of it so her enthusiasm increased as she began to bob her head up and down on his still ejaculating prick.

Natsu's groans and moans increased, one of his hands' fingers running through Yukino's hair while the other was making it's easy down Minerva's back to reach her bubbly ass to cop a feel. It felt incredible to release a load of this magnitude. He felt like this body has been storing up for a very long time and fortunately for him, Yukino didn't plan on stopping her drinking.

Curiously, Minerva pulled away from the deep kiss in order to refill her lungs with air, and turned back to see that Yukino was still swallowing his seed. "Dear lord!" Minerva gasped in utter shock. "How much seed can you produce?" She asked, diving her hand down in between Yukino's fat breasts to retrieve his cock.

Yukino was terribly disappointed when Minerva took it upon herself to take that perfectly wonderful dick out of her mouth but her disappointment turned to shock when she felt his hot, slimy ropes blast out onto her face, hair, and tits.

"Wow... look at all this..." Yukino gasped when the last of his dying loads began to dripped down his cock and into the crevice of her wonderful boobs. "There's so much!" Taking a finger to one of the numerous ropes on her tits, Yukino swabbed it up and took it up to eye level where she inspected it.

"Are you sure you're part werewolf?" Minerva asked with a smirk. "Cause with balls like these, you might as well be a bull." She told him with a lick of her lips.

"Sorry Yukino." Natsu apologized as he gently pushed her off of him while still making eye contact with Minerva. "But now I'm kinda obligated to show Minerva that I'm capable of so much more." He said.

Yukino nodded in understand as she moved down to the foot of the bed. "Please, be my guest, Minerva has much to offer." Yukino said politely, secretly jumping up and down inside her head, happy that Minerva would warm him up for her.

With Yukino off of him, Natsu leaned up. "Minerva, take off that fucking dress of yours, please." Natsu said/commanded.

Minerva's pussy gushed at his authoritative tone. "As you wish..." She said as she backed off the bed, took off her witch's hat, and then grabbed the shoulders of her flowing black gown. To put on a little show for the beast that was going to utterly wreck her, she rubber her legs together slowly, trying to relieve herself of her pesky arousal even if by the slightest bit. If she had known better, she would just surmise that revealing her supple body to this complete stranger gave her an odd sensation of perverse arousal. However, Minerva knew that the item causing her such annoying arousal was the club of meat between Natsu's legs. Of course, what was meant to be hidden Natsu only made him laugh and cross his arms.

"I don't have all day Minerva! So either you get on this bed with your face down and ass up or you're not getting fucked until later today!" He told her with a very big smirk on his face, loving that he was the one in the position of power, not her.

Almost like flipping on a light switch, Minerva had her dress down and was in the position on the bed that Natsu had told her to be in with her pretty face down and her big, round booty in the air. Stepping onto the floor and gazing down appreciatively at the position that she was in, Natsu grabbed her beautifully thick thighs and dragged her down until she was face down with her feet almost touching the floor but her ass still in the perfect position to take a brutal fucking from Natsu's standing position.

"Yukino." Natsu called out, looking over to the busty beauty as she cleaned herself of his thick cum. "Come sit on Minerva please." He asked of her. While Yukino thought this was a bit strange, she complied nonetheless. Natsu helped her climb onto the bigger woman and had her seated right on Minerva's lower back with her body facing Natsu. In the position, Natsu could easily switch between the girls as he so pleased.

' _Time for some real fun girls, I know you two will just love this!_ ' Natsu thought excitedly.

Leaning down to Yukino, Natsu began to whisper into her ear. Minerva heard this and immediately suspected foul play. "Hey!" Minerva called out to them. "What are you doing? What are you two planning?" She asked. Of course, the two didn't answer her quite yet, but she did hear Yukino giggle and Natsu's footsteps as he walked away from the bed.

"Now Minerva, although I'm willing to fuck you two sooner rather than later, there is a catch." Natsu began to speak as he walked over to a nearby bookshelf and picked up a suspicious bottle.

"What! What catch?" Minerva began to thrash underneath Yukino but the smaller woman somehow managed to keep her in place. "What catch?!" She hollered.

"I'm gonna hold off on your pussies, so I'm just gonna fuck your asses right now." Natsu revealed.

"What?!" Minerva screeched in shock but strangely enough, did not move or thrash an inch.

' _Gotcha!_ ' Natsu chucked to himself. ' _No matter what version of Minerva it is, she'll always love taking it up the ass!_ '

"It's going to be so hot!" Yukino squealed like a giddy little girl on Christmas morning, only instead of getting presents, she'll be getting a fat load of spunk in her ass. She wiggled on top of Minerva, very eager to get this anal train rolling. Since Yukino's outfit was merely an extension of her own demon powers, Yukino willed it away to reveal all of her nubile body to him. "Fuck me you big, bad wolf!" Yukino urged him with a few wags of her hips at him.

"Hold on Yukino, I know you don't need much lube, but I bet Minerva's gonna need a lot of it!" Natsu smiled as he uncorked the bottle of olive oil that Yukino used for cooking and began to pour an excessive amount of oil between Minerva's doughy asscheeks.

Of course, this caused the bigger woman to squirm as that all too familiar feeling began to spread throughout her body. "Ugh!" Minerva gasped as that cool, thick liquid began to seep into her forbidden entrance. "You're going to fuck me in the ass just because you want to save your first pussy for Little Red?" Minerva asked.

"Now now, Minerva." Natsu clicked his tongue in a disappointed manner. "Jealousy doesn't suit you. Besides, I would think that this is even more intimate. I'm going to fuck you in the one place no one else can. How special is that?" He asked as he grabbed her one of her voluptuous hips with one hand while the other poured a little bit of lube on his cock and then began to spread it around. Once his own cock was thoroughly lubricated for easy entry, he lined it up with her tight pucker.

"Give it to her Natsu!" Yukino cheered, her lustful nature gaining power over her innocent side. "Fuck this big butt with everything you've got!" She encouraged.

Leaning forward to lay a small kiss on Yukino's lips, Natsu simultaneously pushed his cock head into Minerva's asshole. A bit too easily he might add.

"Wow." Natsu said in shock as his cock was already halfway in, it was quite hot to see his mammoth cock squeezed into her tight little hole, the rest of his cock was bulging against her ring as it tried to sink further in. "I thought you'd be tighter. I guess that's just the lube doing its job." The pink haired werewolf shrugged before placing both of his hands on her hips. Again, with ease, Natsu sinked further into the witch's tight asshole.

"Rrrggh! Ugh!" Minerva's nails dug into the bedsheets as Natsu completely stuffed her asshole full of his cock. "Your cock is too fucking big! It's so big!" She groaned. Her voice may have illustrated that she wanted him to take it out immediately, but her big, round ass was trying to push him even further in.

"Fuck the slut! Fuck the slut!" Yukino encouraged, something far out of her normal behavior. This truly was a different world than what he was normally used to. The light blue haired girl was bouncing on top of her comrade, furiously finger fucking herself in front of him.

"Kiss me again, Yukino. I want to taste you." Natsu leaned forward once again, coming to near balls deep in the tight asshole that he was about to fuck. His hanging balls could feel the heat of Minerva's soaking wet snatch.

Yukino smiled and happily complied with his wish. "Such a romantic~" She swooned.

Their lips met in a hungry clash, already the two began to battle with their tongues whilst they occupied themselves with another job. In Yukino's case, it was shoving three or four fingers into her hungry pussy while Natsu began to thrust in and out of Minerva's backdoor entrance, moving at speeds that seemed far too rough for to be moving when fucking an ass. But Natsu didn't care and as far as he could tell by the way the witch's pussy squirted, Minerva absolutely loved it too.

"Ugh! So fucking big! Your tearing my poor ass apart!" Minerva's head flew back and she sank further into the mattress, arching her back so her ass would be raised to meet his thrusts. Usually, fingers or even the occasional tongue from Yukino in her small ass were enough to cause Minerva to cum, but this big, juicy cock that Natsu had was doing wonders on her. If she could, she would persuade him to never leave this cottage and continue to fuck her senseless day in and day out. In Minerva's mind, Little Red could go fuck herself.

' _This is just my warm up!_ ' Natsu thought with a smug smirk on his face as Yukino nibbled on his chin. ' _Once I'm done here, I'm gonna pound that Little Red into the ground and make her fall in love with my cock!_ ' His body began to heat up in excitement. His thrusts became even faster, almost blinding. Good thing the lube was holding up, his cock was moving in and out as smooth as it would've in her pussy.

"Natsu~" Yukino mewled lewdly, cupping one of her overwhelming pumpkins and lifting it up to her mouth so she could suckle on her own nipple for both his and her pleasure. "Stick it in me when you cum! I need that thick spunk to charge!" She reminded him.

Natsu leered at the woman's huge, overstuffed tits and licked his lips. "How could I forget my little Succubus?" Natsu asked as he removed his fit hand from its place on Minerva's hip and put his index finger in Yukino's mouth. With a huge grin, Natsu witnessed as the slutty woman eagerly sucked and nibbled on his finger as if it were something more obscene. "In fact, I'm feeling pretty close now..."

Using his free hand, Natsu pulled out of Minerva's now gaping hole and looked down to notice that underneath her body was a complete mess. She had soaked the sheets with her juices and squirted all over her thighs and even on the floor. It would seem that Minerva enjoyed getting anally fucked more than Natsu liked anally fucking her.

"Uhhh... No! Put it back in me! Natsu~" Minerva whined at the loss. Couldn't Yukino just allow her one simple creampie?

"Sorry Minerva, but Yukino needs this." Natsu apologized as he aimed at the cleft of Yukino's ass where her forbidden entrance was located. Giving it a teasing press, Natsu was stupefied by how easily it slid into her tight asshole.

"I'm very horny." Yukino bit her bottom lip sexily. "I've been waiting for a good fuck all day. It's just a shame it could not be my hot, sopping wet pussy."

With a hard thrust, Natsu pushed all the way into Yukino's tight butt, going in all the way until his balls rested on Minerva's lower back. "You know why Yukino. You're not the main event, you're just the appetizer." Natsu told her.

"Oh really?" Yukino asked with a laugh. "If I wanted to, I could have you under my spell. You would be my _bitch_." Yukino stated.

"Just try it!" Natsu challenged her as he grabbed both of her voluptuous hips and began to violently thrust into her tight hole. Her whole body, as well as Minerva's, shook and wobbled with his earth-shattering thrusts. "I'm the one fucking you!" He roared.

"Uhh!" Yukino gasped in surprise as her eyes crossed and dilated, experiencing a new high she hasn't felt in a very, very long time. She couldn't believe that a simple cock could make her feel this way. Well, she had to admit it was one of the bigger one's she has seen, but still! How could a mortal bring her to such a state of ecstasy on his first few thrusts?

"Take my cum Yukino! Take all of my load!" Natsu shouted at her, fucking her to his heart's content, feeling her womanly juices squirt onto his body as she came. "Take my cum and charge. I want you at you're peak when we find Little Red!"

"Ahh! You're too rough! You're fucking me too hard!" Never in her life did Yukino ever think she'd hear those words come out of her own mouth! This man, no, this werewolf was fucking her with such a passion. A passion that she eventually recognized. It has been so long since she felt such a sensation but this beast that was fucking her reminded her of it. To her, it seemed like the being in between her legs was doing this not out of lust, but out of love.

"Ah! Take it!" Natsu pushed all the way into the demon's ass and exploded. Long, piping hot ropes of his semen began to flood her already cramped asshole. What seemed like pints and pints of semen poured into her stuffed hole right up to the point of overflow here it took no time for it to escape around his girth, staining the bedsheets underneath.

' _Love?_ ' Yukino asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling of her home as she orgasmed. ' _Why does this thing love me? He barely knows me!_ '

Falling back onto the back of her friend, Yukino let her body loose all tension and go slack. She wasn't unconscious, just stupefied. Her body, as well as the one under her's, were covered in a light sweat.

But Natsu wasn't done. While his cock was still hard, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the both of them, coming to grip Minerva's squashed breasts. Without giving them rest, Natsu began to fuck Yukino as hard and as fast as he had before he ejaculated in her.

"Ah! Stop!" Yukino screamed in ecstasy. "I'm sensitive!"

"So much for a demon that thrives off sex!" Natsu taunted. "This isn't even half as hard as I normally fuck you!" He claimed.

' _He's delusional! We've never met before!'_ Yukino thought, thinking that this man has clearly lost his mind. ' _This is beyond strange!'_

Minerva mewled out, her body rocking along with his thrusts. She managed to slide one hand under her body so she could work at her own needy snatch. She used was to his nonsense by now.

 ** _Six Hours Later_**

"The sun is already setting?!" Natsu asked as he opened the door and saw that it was getting dark outside, something that definitely wasn't apart of the plan. "What the hell guys? Why didn't you tell me?" He turned around to ask this world's version of his two girlfriends.

Minerva, who was on the floor in a puddle of their fluids and slumped against the footboard of the bed, shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?" She asked in a slurred voice, obviously tired and ready to sleep.

Natsu walked over to her and squatted, laying one of his claws on her head. "Never mind, are you okay? You don't have to help with Little Red if you don't want to." Natsu told her in a worried tone, afraid that he had been too rough with her. He didn't realize that his Minerva was used to such harsh fucking.

"No. I'm fine, just give me a minute." Minerva waved him off as she began to stand, not hindered in the slightest. Sure, she was sore, but she could handle it.

Next Natsu turned to Yukino who was standing in front of the fire in her fire place. Since such an opportunity presented itself, Natsu swaggered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her smaller body. "How are you feeling, Yuki?" He asked in a low whisper.

Yukino's hands ran through his hairy arms. "Your fur is so soft." She told him with a smile. "But something's been on my mind."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Why is it that when I look into your eyes, I see love and adoration? It isn't just me either, I see the way you look at Minerva too. It doesn't feel right, you've only known us for a few hours and here you are, acting like we're lovers." The Succubus told him.

Natsu was taken back a bit. ' _I guess this Yukino is a bit more perceptive too..._ ' He sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Natsu told her.

"Try us." Minerva said as she slinked over his body, placing her chin on his shoulder.

With these two lovely beauties wanting something, Natsu couldn't help but want to give them what they want. "Ugh fine, but it's gonna take a long time to-"

 _WHOOSH!_

 _CRASH!_

The entirety of the wall to their left exploded, dust and debris flying everywhere.

"What the fuck?!" Natsu shouted in surprise, taking both the women by him and launching them to the opposite side of the room and away from the danger.

"Get back!" Minerva shouted as she pulled Natsu by the tuff of his neck hair and dragged him, as well as Yukino, behind the desk for safety. "It's Little Red!"

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

The sound of high heels tapping along the wooden floor echoed throw the house as the dust settled. "That's my name..." A low, seductive voice came out to Natsu's ears, seemingly piercing his brain and striking him with a very familiar sensation. "Don't. Wear. It. Out." She growled.

Yukino and Minerva were quickly shoved to the side as Natsu took a ready stance, prepared to leap out at her. "Little Red Riding Hood... I had no idea you were strong enough to destroy and entire wall..." Natsu growled back. But while he was prepared to leap out and gave his destiny, he couldn't help but feel like that voice sounded really familiar. Like, _really_ familiar.

' _Where have I heard that voice?_ ' Natsu asked himself.

Little Red Riding Hood started to walk towards the hiding place. "I heard screaming and howling in this cottage, so I've come to slay the pink beast that-"

"Woah woah woah!" Minerva shouted as she stood up. "Hold up, how did you know that Natsu has pink hair and fur?" Minerva asked.

"W-What?" Little Red stuttered, totally breaking her cool exterior.

Minerva crossed her arms underneath her massive bust. "Were you spying on us?" The black haired woman accused.

"I-I did no such thing, witch!" Little Red stammered, obviously flustered.

' _Red Riding Hood is a pervert? This is all starting to sound really familiar..._ ' Natsu was slowly starting to peace the puzzle together.

Minerva, despite being as naked as the day she was born, walked out from the shelter and pointed at the opposing woman. Natsu looked to the side and noticed that Yukino wasn't there, but where could she have gone?

"Bullshit! I can see your blush! You were spying on us! If you weren't, you wouldn't be able to tell I'm a witch unless you followed us from the very beginning!" Minerva stated.

Natsu heard Little Red's heels click as she stepped back. "Quit telling these lies! Now hand over the werewolf and no harm will befall you! I'm only here for him." After she had said that, Natsu heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being pulled from its sheathe.

It finally made sense.

' _She sounds way too familiar, she's a pervert, and she carries around a sword..._ ' Natsu's shoulders immediately slumped.

Without another thought, Natsu shout up from behind the desk. "Dammit Erza! You're in my dream too?!" He asked with a glare. "Dammit, you just couldn't stay in my fantasies could ya? You just had to work your way into this spotlight!" Natsu complained.

"Erza?" Minerva looked back at him with a sideways glance. "Is that Little Red Riding Hood's real name? Erza?" She asked.

Erza dropped her sword in surprise, she was completely dumbfounded by the fact that he had known her identity. She was so shell shocked that she didn't even comprehend the rest of what he had said. "H-How did you know my name? No on knows my name! I'm Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Ugh..." Natsu went to the bed that Erza and Minerva were standing in front of and sat down. "I should have known! I mean 'Little Red'? That's so obvious! How could I not have guessed that?!"

Minerva walked in front of him and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a strange little wolf boy, you know that?" She asked. "So is the plan off? If you know her than I don't think-"

"No." Natsu looked up with determination, zeroing in on the Erza dressed in her slutty cosplay, looking too sexy not to get fucked by a proper man like him. "The plan is still on, we just hit a road bump."

With that, Natsu stood up and started to approach Erza.

Erza started to blush profusely as she watched his swinging cock. "G-Get that thing away from me! I-I saw what you did with the witch and the Succubus!" Erza started to tremble and shake in her boots. Never has monster hunting gotten this weird and bizarre before, this was truly strange. In truth, the whole situation went south very quickly. One minute she was prepared to slay a werewolf and the next said werewolf was trying to throw himself on her.

"Come here Erza, I've got a lot of strange feelings about you and it's high time we settle them out." Natsu growled as he stared at her. "In fact, there was a point in my life where I had the biggest crush on you, but when I tried to tell you about it, you treated me like a little brother and told me to go 'run along'." Natsu began to rant.

"I feel like we're about to go through a lot of emotional baggage..." Minerva stated blandly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stay away from me!" Erza pleaded as she continued to back away until she was now out of the house and into the dimly lit backyard, a few meters from the forest where she could escape.

"You treating me like a brother really fucked with me. I started having fantasies where we were actual siblings and doing weird shit! I'm not gonna give an example but just know I jerked off to that thought for months before finally manning up and stealing a pair of your panties!" Natsu rambled on as he was now closer to her, almost right on top of her. "You've put me through a lot Erza! Now I'm going to take my revenge!" He grinned and his eyes burned with passion and lust.

Reaching out, Natsu grabbed her shoulders. Immediately, Erza began to thrash about and try to deny him, but her body was disobeying her own orders and moving closer to him.

"I think I've finally figured this dream out." Natsu declared. "You all are copies of the original, different but deep down you guys are modeled after the originals. You have traits that your real selves have, which works straight into my advantage."

"W-What are you saying? What have you done to me? Why am I aroused?" These thoughts flew through Erza's head faster than a speeding train. This was heavy.

Natsu moved his face closer to her's until he could just barely feel her hot, ragged breath on his face. "I know that you are secretly aroused when someone acts superior to you, you pretended to hate it but I can tell when you get so aroused that my nose can't help but pick up your scent." He informed. "In truth, if I had never gotten together with Yukino or Minerva, I had planned to get with you using this method."

It was true, Erza Scarlet was so fucking wet right now. Her panties were damp and her face was flushed. Natsu could feel the heat radiate off of her body and see the look in her eye.

Placing a hand on her heart, Erza looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why is my heart acting this way? It's beating so hard." She told him.

Natsu smiled as he took her small hand in his bigger one. "Don't worry, mine is the same way. They're doing this because we're finally about to do something that we've both wanted to do for a long time." He told her.

"And that i- mmm!" Erza was silenced as Natsu laid a soft, chaste kiss on her plump lips.

"Shh. It's alright Erza, don't talk. Let this happen." Natsu encouraged.

She pressed her hands flat against his chest. "No! I can't! I hunted thousands upon thousands of beasts like you! I could never! It might be alright for those two whores to fuck a werewolf but I will not be so easily swayed. I don't give a damn what my heart thinks it wants!"

Natsu just laughed. "You say that but it won't matter anyway..." He told her.

Erza pursed her lips. "And why not?! I'm blatantly denying you!" She said.

"Because I'm right behind you~" Yukino sang. Erza immediately whipped her head around but fell into her trap. Yukino puckered her lips and kissed Erza right on the mouth!

Natsu smirked as he let go of Erza, ready to watch what was about to happen.

Yukino kissed Erza on the mouth for seconds but it felt like an eternity to the red haired woman. This was how Natsu would get to the woman. All Yukino needed to do was let her seduction magic flow into Erza and then she would be putty in his hands.

Finally, the beautiful demon released Erza. "The seduction spell is complete, Natsu." Yukino winked at him, saying that statement so Erza knew exactly what she had said. "She's all yours..." She smiled as she backed away to join Minerva in the house.

"Wha-What did she do to me?" Erza asked, looking down at her body as she began to sweat. "Why am I so hot? These clothes are so hot and restricting!"

Natsu watched in fascination as the magic took effect, Erza ripped off her hood and threw it on the ground, her long scarlet locks fell onto her back and cascaded down her body like silk. "What did she do to me?" Erza asked again, starting to unbutton her own top, revealing more of her massive breasts to Natsu. While he has probably seen them a dozen times before, it was still quite the occasion to see a topless Erza.

' _I've seen her get into an uncontrollable rage, now I get to experience her in an uncontrollable lust!'_ Natsu thought excitedly, his dick already standing at attention despite the countless rounds of sex it had been through previously.

Erza ripped her blouse down a few few buttons so it was off of her shoulders but still partially covering her splendid rack, hanging just above the nipples. She stopped undressing however when she noticed he was almost as aroused as she was. "Mmm... That looks pretty tasty..." She licked her plump lips hungrily, eager to taste his juicy cock that she had witnessed go into Minerva and Yukino, both anally and orally, and now it would seem that is was her turn.

Walking closer to him, Erza squatted down in front of him, her lust crazed eyes staring up at him while her features were illuminated by the dying afternoon sun. "I'm going to suck your balls dry." She purred, grabbing his hard, throbbing cock at the base with her small hand. To entice him, she lightly slapped his tip on her plump lips while she looked at him through half lidded eyes. Nothing could have been more sexier to him.

' _Erza's going to suck my dick!_ ' Natsu cheered in his head. ' _This is the best dream ever!_ '

Wanting to keep a confident facade, Natsu rested a hand on top of her silky scarlet locks. "That's a good girl." He smiled at her when he found the situation ironic. "Normally a hunter would pat his canine companion on the head after a long day, but this feels more right to me." He told her.

Erza didn't say a word and just opened her mouth to let that fat purple tip into her mouth so she could greedily suckle the precum out of it. From the minute she got the smallest hint of it on her lips, Erza fell in love with that musky taste. She sucked harder, desperate to get more of that taste from all around his cock. Sure, Natsu's cock tasted like sweat, but Erza just loved that. Deeper and deeper she took Natsu's dick into her mouth, massaging it's veins with her tongue and sucking on the shaft with great fervor.

She looked like a total slut with those lust crazed eyes, her cheeks sunken in and deflated from her sucking, and the steady stream of drool and spit that managed to escape her lips and run down his length.

Natsu put both hands on her head, running his fingers through her hair as he held her head in place, and slowly forced more and more of his cock down her throat. Of course, there wasn't much forcing considering Erza was being such a greedy little cocksucker and took his length further and further down her throat.

"Oh you're bad, Erza..." Natsu smirked as she sucked his cock further into her mouth and throat. "Really bad. You're doing an amazing job at sucking my dick." He complimented.

The redhead didn't say a word but moaned, massaging his cock as she did so with her verbal ministrations, which Natsu greatly appreciated from the bottom of his heart and balls.

"Wow..." Minerva said with no small degree of surprise. "So that spell of your's causes lust to take over and teach them all they need to know about sex?" She asked suspiciously, looking over to her Succubus friend.

Yukino looked at Minerva with a sly grin. "Oh please, Minerva, you knew all along I didn't need sex to charge up when you've been over for the past few days, I just wanted to fuck without the wait." She revealed but still continued to reveal even more secrets. "I didn't even use the spell on Erza, I just made her think that she had a spell cast on her. This is all her."

"Impressive." Minerva crossed her arms. "Little Red Riding Hood is a closet slut."

Natsu's grin widened as he heard Yukino and Minerva talking. Too bad for them that they didn't know about his enhanced hearing.

"You're so gullible Erza!" Natsu laughed as his cock was nearing the end of it's journey in filling Erza's mouth. "I just want to fuck you even harder now! I just want to fuck this pretty little mouth of yours!" He growled, slamming all the way into her mouth, catching her by surprise and causing her to cough and choke.

That little surprise he had for her was quickly blown over as Erza regained herself and smirked, silently thanking him for making her job easier. Now she had him balls deep inside her mouth! One of Erza's hands reached down to cup Natsu's hanging sack and gently rolled them, feeling their weight and size before holding them near her mouth. With her cheeks back to normal, well, as normal as they could look with a giant cock stuffed in them, Erza let her tongue slide out just long enough so she could slyly lap at his balls while his dick was down her throat.

"Fu-Fuck Erza!" Natsu cursed as she did this, something he had never experienced before. He never expected her to pull off such an expert move like that! However, that one trick would never be enough to throw off a veteran fucker like Natsu Dragneel. If anything, that just told him that she was ready for more!

"Now it's starting to get interesting!" He pulled his hips back far enough to where only the head of his cock remained in her tightly sealed lips with the rest of his shaft out in the open, dripping with her saliva. He knew that no matter what dimension it was, Erza could handle some rough loving so he didn't pull any punches, in fact, he was rougher with her than any other woman!

He began to fuck her mouth like he would fuck Yukino's pussy or Minerva's ass, fast and roughly without any remorse. She chocked and sputtered on his cock but her hands clenched on his hips, forcing her own body back and forth to meet his thrusts only told him that she was loving it. Her spit and saliva flew out of her tightly packed mouth and onto his cock, his cock then rubbing it all over the lower half of her face as it was forced into her mouth. It was truly an obscene sight to see Natsu Dragneel fuck the mess out of Erza Scarlet's mouth.

Erza took his cock in and out of her mouth like a true cock sucking champion, eager to please the man standing in front of her with his hands in her hair. She did feel incredibly naughty, sucking off one of the most feared creatures in the woods, but that only added to the excitement. By now her panties were utterly drenched in her juices, almost to the point of overflowing and spilling onto the ground beneath end her heels. Too bad she had her hands dug into Natsu's butt to seek her own pleasure. But by the feel of his balls each time they slapped against her chin, her pleasure would come soon enough.

Abruptly for Erza, Natsu released one tuff of hair and grabbed his cock as it slid out of her mouth, almost as if he was holding it and her hostage. With it standing tall and hard in front of her face, covered in her slobber, she couldn't help but feel like she had to worship the damn piece of male meat.

"I'm about to cum Erza." He warned, but moved her head forward until her face was shoved into the undercarriage of his shaft. Almost instinctively, Erza took his sack into her mouth and began to suck, almost like it was her duty to pleasure him in any way he saw fit. "Yeah, that's right Erza, worship my cum." Natsu moaned, jerking his own cock off as Erza sucked on his testicles.

The two stayed like that for a few moments, Erza on her hands and knees with his sack in her mouth, licking and rolling the two cum-making orbs while he furiously stroked off his cock, looking at her curvy ass that was displayed from her skirt catching on her belt. Natsu zeroed in on Erza's big, round booty. As he suspected earlier, Erza was wearing frilly white lingerie that did nothing to hide her magnificent ass. He just couldn't wait to see that peach shaped ass bounce as he took her from behind.

That really got him. "Uhh... I'm cumming." He told her as he pulled her away from his cock but still held her head in place. Erza didn't say a word and instead opened her mouth, waiting for him to cover her pretty face in his seed. "Fuck!" Natsu groaned deeply as he worked his shaft, feeling it swell before he finally exploded.

Erza was caught off guard with the first shot, a long, sticky white rope of semen catching her right in the face landing on her forehead and into her hair. Soon more thick, stringy ropes of his cum joined the first and began to stretch across her beautiful features. She had cum on her nose, on her cheeks, on her forehead, even in her mouth and hair, but unfortunately for her, it soon died down. Now that he had her by the hair, he felt truly in control of the situation. He had just dowsed her face in his semen, now he was going to pump her full of it until she couldn't hold it anymore.

Squatting down to her level, Natsu took her chin into his hand. "Erza." He whispered huskily, scanning over her ruined features. "You have no idea how proud I am to say this to you after all the years of sexual frustration you have caused me, but I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't walk straight for a month." He claimed.

Erza licked her lips and batted her eyelashes at him. "I hope so, you big, bad wolf. I want you to fuck me." She told him with a lustful smile on her face, her breaths heavy and causing her delicious looking melons to heave up and down, wobbling due to their immense weight.

Without saying another word, Natsu moved behind the bewitching beauty and bent her over onto the ground, forcing her onto her elbows with her back arched to accentuate her brobdingnagian ass. Lifting her skirt up all the way to reveal her pale cheeks and white lace lingerie, Natsu took his time to admire the view. Like Erza back in the real world, this Erza had tan lines, something Natsu found incredibly sexy on a woman. To be able to see the fine tan lines of her bikini bottoms made his cock harden and a drop of precum to fester at his slit, eagerly awaiting to drop into her fertile cunt. Natsu tore away her panties and threw them aside to see all that Erza had to bare for him. Between her round, doughy cheeks Erza kept her lower half neatly trimmed, a clean asshole and a pristine pair of pink lips for her pussy were there awaiting his gaze. Her flower was already opening up for his cock to burrow its way inside.

"Fuck me, Natsu~" Erza whined, eager to get on with it. "I want your big, fat, juicy cock in me now!" She continued to whine, this time shaking her ass for him, letting him watch her bubbly asscheeks wobble around like two bowls of jello. That did the job of further exciting Natsu, making him want to heed her command even faster.

"You wanted it!" Natsu shouted in glee as he aimed his throbbing cock head at her quivering pussy, ready to sow and fertilize his sister figure like none before him. He was determined to wreck this version of Erza. "Ah!" Natsu grunted as he pushed all the way into Erza's molten hot vagina, forcing her inner walls to stretch and hug his cock as he began to fuck her.

Obscene, slutty, and whorish moans fell out of Erza's lips at a speed faster than what she could control. Her mouth was basically on autopilot, praising Natsu and his dick for absolutely wrecking her cunt. She had never felt such euphoria, never knowing what it was like to be pierced with such a long, throbbing cock in her hot cunt before. Erza has masturbated before, but never has she been so intimate with another living being as she was now.

"Your pussy's fucking fantastic!" Natsu growled, leaning down to press his bare chest into her back and began to nibble on her delicate little ear. "I think I'm in love." He whispered huskily.

Erza continued to moan out, letting her tongue fall out of her mouth and drool to proceed it. Letting this beast of a half man fuck her in his own native style made her truly feel alive. Her breasts were mashed into the dirt below her and her arms were struggling to keep her up. The werewolf behind her just kept trying to fuck her whole body into submission on the ground, howling in pleasure all the while.

"Uh!" Erza squealed, her legs trembling as she reached her first orgasm with her juices spraying down onto his balls and pelvis. She nearly came a second time when the wet fur on his body came into contact with her plump butt every time he fully immersed himself inside her.

"Can't... Stop... Cumming..." Erza drooled, her eyes lolling into the back of her head. Her pussy just kept gushing and gushing all over them, she couldn't stop or even hold back!

"Mmmm." Minerva moaned, rubbing her breasts in circles as she watched her lover fuck Little Red Riding Hood into submission. "I envy her."

Natsu's ears twitched as he started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I do too." Yukino agreed. "With spunk as thick as his, there's no way she's not going to get pregnant."

Minerva bit her lip when she heard her friend say that. "All that thick cum inside her pussy, it definitely will." And with that, Minerva's hand went down to her own needy cunt, desperately getting to work.

Natsu grinned. "You hear that Erza?" Natsu asked her. "They say that I'm going to knock you up."

Erza's face reddened more so than her hair. "W-What?" She asked, looking back at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well I can't say they're wrong, I'm trying to knock you up. I want you to have my kids." He growled.

Natsu knew that if he ever said that to the real Erza, she'd downright execute him on the spot, so he was going to take full advantage while he could. After all, he doubts he would ever get this far with his Erza.

Sliding his hands underneath her while simultaneously lifting his pelvis up higher to fuck her downwards, he ripped open her blouse and watched from over her shoulder as her pale breasts jumped and bounced out of their confinement.

"Imagine these swelling up with milk." The pink haired man licked his lips as that thought made him thirsty. "They'd get so huge, probably bigger than Yukino's or even Lucy's." He imagined a top heavy Erza, walking around with a full belly that carried their child.

Erza's cunt gushed profusely and tightened around his shaft, convulsing and signaling that had climaxed a second time. "S-Shut up! I'm not some breeding cow!"

Natsu knew better. He knew that she was loving the idea. Soon his balls tightened to the point where he could barely stand it. "Here's my first load into your cunt Erza. Please, take it all." He grinned, speeding up his thrusts.

"Ahh! S-S-Stop! You're thrusting too fast! Please slow down!" Erza again lied, a smile gracing her beautiful, cum-soaked features as she entered a third orgasm.

His fingers dug even further into the doughy, pliant flesh of her bosom, kneading the white flesh into whatever shape he so pleased to form it into. "I'm cumming." He told her with no small amount of amusement, ready to see this redheaded slut scream as he flooded her insides with his hot cum.

Pressing his fur covered hips all the way against her big ass, Natsu unleashed his balls' contents, spewing his heavy load deep into Erza's pussy and eventually her womb. With each passing second, Erza began to feel herself get fuller and fuller, almost to the point of bursting. His seed filled her tunnel and beyond that, forcing the rest of his mighty payload to escape through the sides of her thoroughly fucked pussy lips.

"I can see his cum dripping down from here!" Minerva shouted, going cross eyed as she furiously fingered her sopping wet cunt while using her other hand to roughly pinch and pull on her erect nipples. "I'm so jealous!"

Yukino, who was gently sucking on her own breasts, nodded. "I envy how full she must feel..."

"I-I'm definitely going to get pregnant..." Erza said in disbelief, feeling how full her snatch was. But once again, a beautiful smile graced her lips. "I feel so full..."

Natsu chose not to say a word, instead he began to pull out his cock and watch as her cunt slowly began to drain the excessive amounts of sperm he had just deposited. However, when Erza thought he was going to pull out the tip, he thrusted right back in!

"Ahh!" Erza's whole body was pushed forth as he unexpectedly began to fuck her again, forcing his cum to slosh around inside her. "W-Why are you continuing?!" She asked with widened eyes.

"Cause I'm not done with you yet!" Natsu told her with no small amount of satisfaction as he had caught her by surprise. "You have a lot of years to make up for Erza!" He declared, pinching her own swollen nipples as roughly as he could, still thrusting into her. The contents of her pussy were stirred to the point where Erza could no longer feel her own lower half, her body was slowly growing numb from the intense pleasure.

"I'm going to keep..." Out of nowhere, Natsu was beginning to feel very winded. "I'm gonna... fill you..." His thrusts slowed down but he still persisted. He was not going to stop now, even if his consciousness was fading.

"Why is everything so dark...?" He asked himself before shutting his heavy eyelids.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think he's coming to!"

"Yeah, I can see his eyes slowly start to open!"

Where were these voices coming from?

"Ugh, why is it so bright?" Natsu groaned, slowly covering his eyes with his arm. While it did hurt, he was beginning to come back to the land of the living.

"Well at least he's alive." He finally recognized the voice as Minerva's. "You did not actually kill him with your breasts. That would have been _udderly_ ridiculous..." Minerva then laughed at her own joke.

"Please stop talking about my breasts. Minerva-sama!" Yukino squealed out of embarrassment.

Deciding to fully engage in the conversation, Natsu opened his eyes. From his point of view, he was looking at the two women as they sat near his waist, indicating that his head was resting somewhere farther up.

"This pillow is really soft guys, where'd you find it?" Natsu asked.

Minerva and Yukino looked at him and blushed.

"Umm Natsu-sama..." Wow, hearing Yukino call him that in such a soft voice as opposed to her more lecherous dream version was very jarring for Natsu.

"That's not a pillow." Minerva shook her head.

"What? What do you mean?" Natsu asked. To get the answer for his own question, Natsu looked up. Boy did he regret that.

Above him, looking down at him from over her sweater clad breasts, Erza smiled down at with a gentleness he rarely experienced from her. "I'm glad you're finally awake, Natsu." The redhead told him.

His head was lying on her lap. Her soft, ample thighs were being used as a pillow for him to rest upon. Normally he would've blushed either way, but considering that he had just come out of a very explicit sex dream where he might've gone off the deep end and told her to bare his children, Natsu was extremely embarrassed.

"H-Hey E-Erza..." Natsu stuttered. "How's it going?"

"Oh the usual." She smiled. "Your girlfriend suffocated you and so when I came to investigate all the racket, I was able to help calm everyone down. Luckily you're weren't dead so I made sure they gave you space." She explained.

That was a good explanation, but that didn't tell Natsu everything he wanted to know.

"So why am I laying on your thighs?" He questioned.

"Oh! Yeah, that..." Erza blushed deeply, her cute face going red from embarrassment. "I had to make sure your head was elevated!" She defended.

Natsu chuckled softly. "Heh, it's alright Erza." He smiled at her.

"Ahem." Minerva coughed into her fist, clearly agitated. "Well, forgive us for intruding on your little moment. We are his girlfriends... but we'll just give you two some space." Minerva glared.

Hell, even Yukino was glaring at them and she was a total sweetheart!

Jealousy really is a powerful feeling...

"Ah! Forgive me!" Erza apologized to the other two women. "I will leave you three alone." She bowed to the other girls and gently removed Natsu's head from her lap. Hastily, Erza made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. Quick footsteps were heard outside, indicating that Erza was truly embarrassed.

Natsu looked at his girlfriends with a sheepish grin. "H-Hey girls! What's up?" He asked, clearly nervous.

Yukino crossed her arms. "Nothing much, Natsu-sama." Natsu would've been more afraid had it not been for the fact that the two were still in their pajamas.

"Just watching you and your side chick eye-fuck each other." Minerva spat with venom clearly in her words.

"Ugh!" Natsu sighed. "The dream versions of you were better!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Minerva and Yukino asked him.

Natsu sat up. "Don't worry about it." He waved them off. "Let's just get to bed."

' _Maybe I can go back to that dream..._ ' Natsu thought, perverted scenes already appearing in his head.

But wait, maybe, just maybe, if he played his cards right, he could turn them into reality.

"Wait." Natsu stopped and turned back around to look at them. "Do you guys have Halloween costumes yet?" He asked.

Minerva and Yukino looked at each other and blinked in surprise.

"No." Minerva shook her head.

"Not yet..." Yukino shook her head as well.

Natsu smirked. "Awesome. We'll go shopping tomorrow." The pink haired Dragon Slayer smirked.

' _I never thought I'd say this, but man am I glad we blew my house up!_ '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Boy, my longest chapter to date! Holy shit! I'm so proud of myself. Oh, if you are wondering why Natsu wasn't erect or even spent when he woke up, I chose this because that would have made the chapter a little bit longer if I had Yukino and Minerva confront him on that. Or you could just make this story have it's own little canon trivia and say that Natsu wraps his dick down with straps to avoid massive erections in the guild, because you can only assume he'd be ready and eager to breed if he'd pop a boner every time Cana jumped around or if Mira bent over.**  


 **If you want Erza to be a permanent stay in the harem, I'd suggest you review and let me know. Otherwise I'll keep it at just Yukino and Minerva.**

 **Anyways, I cannot thank you guys enough for the opportunity to do this. Because of you guys, I was able to make this chapter the longest chapter I have ever written. So thank you.**


End file.
